


Calling All Retrievers!

by Sparkleaf



Series: Exile [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkleaf/pseuds/Sparkleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparktail's and Thalia's final days with Team Retrievers, and their relationship to Team Storm, who saved Temporal Tower.</p><p>Another old story that's gone through a rewrite! I've written this in script format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do Your Best...

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to work as an actual film script. As I was outlining the rewrite, I simply decided to go with a script format, because hey, the outline was script form anyway.
> 
> I am not a script writer, nor am I studying to become one, so I probably going against a number of unofficial conventions of script writing. I will acknowledge that this has far more transitions and parenthetical notes than are actually necessary for a script.

## Act I: Do Your Best, Like Always

FADE IN:

### EXT. TREASURE TOWN – MORNING

(Pokemon emerge from their huts and dens and wander down their streets, greeting their neighbors as they pass each other. The sky is clear and bright, for the most part, but there are a few clouds in the distance that keep the air damp and cool.)

RIVER AND FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: Sleepy little Treasure Town, slowly waking to the morning light…

(On one street, a Minun watches as two Machops play catch with a round boulder, one that is roughly the size of an Igglybuff. They grunt with the effort of throwing the rock.)

MACHOPS: Hah! Hoo! Hah! Hoo! Hah!

MINUN: 99, 100, 101…

RIVER AND FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: But this village is no ordinary village. For many, it is a new day of exploring...

(Aerial shot of the market square. Shopkeepers lay out their wares, opening their stalls for business. At the west edge of town is a cliff shaped like a Sharpedo. Zoom in on Sharpedo Bluff.)

 

### INT. SHARPEDO BLUFF – MORNING

(Sunlight flows into the cave that forms the Sharpedo's "mouth". It is a surprisingly roomy cave, with tiny patches of shrubs on the floor. Fresh, clear water trickles from a rock in a minature waterfall, forming a small drinking basin. In the corner are several barrels contain berries and seeds, though they are almost empty. There are two straw-pile beds; a Pikachu is sleeping in one bed. An Eevee pounces on the Pikachu, waking him up.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Morning, Spark-Tail!

SPARK-TAIL: Aah!

(Spark-Tail sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He smiles.)

SPARK-TAIL: Morning, Leaf-Light.

LEAF-LIGHT: Cave's empty, Team Storm must've already left.

(Pan to the opposite wall. There are two more straw-pile beds, both empty.)

SPARK-TAIL: We should get going too. Maybe we can catch them at the crossroads.

LEAF-LIGHT: Ooh, yeah. Good idea!

(Bushes rustle as Spark-Tail and Leaf-Light emerge from their cave, both wearing neckerchiefs. Leaf-Light has a set of old, worn sidebags.)

LEAF-LIGHT:I wonder what mission we'll do today!

SPARK-TAIL: Any requests left in the bag?

LEAF-LIGHT: Aw, come on. Let's go look at the boards and find some new ones.

SPARK-TAIL: But those make me dizzy.

(Leaf-Light pulls some papers out from her bag.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Do you really want to do these missions? "Find my Apex Orb"... "Escort me to B49F"... "Take me to see Perilous Pass"... Ugh, you know what? We should make our own missions!

SPARK-TAIL: But... isn't that fraud?

(Leaf-Light playfully pushes Spark-Tail. Her brown eyes are filled with merriment.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Oh lighten up, you dork! I was kidding.

SPARK-TAIL: (wincing) Just wondering what your dad would've said.

 (There is an awkward silence. Then Leaf-Light laughs nervously.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Eh, he wouldn't have cared about some silly law. Come on, Spark-Tail!

SPARK-TAIL: (more concerned than annoyed) I still don't think he would've approved…

 

### EXT. Treasure Town – MORNING

(Leaf-Light and Spark-Tail enter the marketplace. Some villagers give them odd looks, while others avoid walking too close to them, but the shopkeepers smile and wave. The two approach the Kecleon market stall.)

GREEN KECLEON: Ah, miss Leaf-Light! Good morning. What can we do for you?

LEAF-LIGHT: Two Reviver Seeds, please!

GREEN KECLEON:  Sure thing!

(Green Kecleon turns and retrieves two seeds from the shelf, then hands them to Leaf-Light, who puts them in her bag)

GREEN KECLEON: Indeed, those will be quite necessary. I heard that the world is getting more dangerous each passing day.

SPARK-TAIL: More dangerous?

GREEN KECLEON: Ah, worry not, it may be nothing more than a rumor! Now, that'll be 2000P, please.

SPARK-TAIL: Huh? Wait, did you mark up the price—

(Other Pokemon glare at the shopkeeper, but Leaf-Light does not seem not bothered. Leaf. She pays the Kecleon, and the two walk away. Neither of them notice that a small riot is brewing back at the shop.)

SPARK-TAIL: Hey, what did he mean by 'more dangerous'…?

LEAF-LIGHT: Oh, I wouldn't worry about what they say! I heard they just like to scare people into buying their wares. Besides, River and Saffron put a stop to most of the world's troubles, right?

 

### EXT. CROSSROADS – MORNING

(At the market square's east end, Leaf-Light and Spark-Tail arrive at a crossroads. Saffron the Vulpix and River the Mudkip are waiting for them near a drinking well with a small brass bell.)

SAFFRON: Leaf-Light, Spark-Tail, over here!

SPARK-TAIL: Hi, Saffron.

(River waves to them.)

LEAF-LIGHT: It's good to see you too, River! What're you guys up to?

SAFFRON: Oh, we were just about to check out the guild! And then we're going to go explore some more.

SAFFRON: (Weakly) I still can't believe we met Team Charm…

RIVER [Voiceover]: I wonder what Team Retrievers is up to today.

SPARK-TAIL: Huh? What we're doing for today? I'm not sure, we'll have to talk to the others first.

LEAF-LIGHT: You know what? We should all go exploring together again! You can carry River on your back, and I'll carry Spark-Tail, and then we can race by the river--

SAFFRON: (Startled) Wh-what?

LEAF-LIGHT: exploring! You know, just like we used to?

SPARK-TAIL: Yeah, that was fun!

SAFFRON: (Uncomfortably) But things are different now.

RIVER [Voiceover]: Saffron seems flustered. But it must be hard to say no to someone she's known for all her life.

SAFFRON: It's… just... I'm not sure the Guild would be okay with it.

LEAF-LIGHT: Who cares what the Guild thinks? As far as they care, we're two completely different teams.

SAFFRON: (flustered) But we really are different teams!

(Saffron looks at River.)

SAFFRON: River, what do you say?

(River shakes his head.)

SAFFRON: Mm. Yeah! What River said. We can't team up today, sorry!

 LEAF-LIGHT: (Ears droop) Oh… Well… (Smiles weakly) That's okay! Maybe some other time.

SAFFRON: Sorry… well, anyway… catch you later!

(Saffron and River exit.)

 

### INT. SPINDA'S CAFÉ – MORNING

(Spark-Tail and Leaf-Light descend a set of steps into Spinda's Café, located in a large cavern under the crossroads. The air in the café is loud and raucous but lively. Against one wall, a Wynaut sits behind a counter, watching the café patrons at their wooden tables.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Oh, look, the Wynaut Recycle Stand's open today!  Hey, how's it going?

WYNAUT:  Excellent, of course! And why not? Today is a lovely day for recycling. By the way, we've got a special offer today!

SPARK-TAIL: What for?

WYNAUT: Protein! It will make you stronger and more aggressive in battle. So how about it?

(Leaf-Light gets up onto her hind paws and starts doing the trade. Spark-Tail goes over to meet Sir Tane, an Absol, who is perched on a chair and eating ravenously from a plate.)

SPARK-TAIL: Hey Tane.

SIR TANE: Hey, kid. How's it going?

SPARK-TAIL: Umm… good. What're you're eating?

SIR TANE: Calamari. Tasty, tasty calamari.

(From the other side of the room, Octillery glares at the Absol.)

OCTILLERY: You're eating what?!

SIR TANE: Calamari is squid, ma'am, not octopus. Pipe down; some of us need to work hard to fill our bellies.

SPARKTAIL: Can I have some?

SIR TANE: (Laughs) Sure. Just get Leaf-Light away from the Recycle Stand, first.

SPARK-TAIL: Huh? Why? It seems like a fun game.

SIR TANE: Because she's young and shouldn't be playing the lottery.

(Leaf-Light sneaks up behind Sir Tane.)

SIR TANE: And she shouldn't be anywhere near those potions that Wynaut keeps peddling—

LEAF-LIGHT: Hi Tane!

SIR TANE: Agh!

(Sir Tane knocks over his plate)

LEAF-LIGHT: Ah whoops, sorry! You all right?

SIR TANE: Yeah, I'm fine.

(Scooping food back onto his plate, Sir Tane picks up his plate and puts it back on the table.)

SIR TANE: Hello, Leaf-Light. I didn't see you there.

LEAF-LIGHT: How're you doing? Did you move into your new home okay?

SIR TANE: Yes, the cave is quite nice, though more damp than Sharpedo Bluff.

LEAF-LIGHT: I still don't understand why you couldn't stay in the tent…

SIR TANE: (sigh) And you probably never will.

SIR TANE: Anyway, do you know where we're going today?

 

### INT. WIGGLYTUFF'S GUILD – MORNING

(Saffron and River arrive at the Guild job-listing depot, where missions are posted on rotating display boards. A Magnezone and two Magnemites are gathered in front of the Outlaw Notice Board, which is covered with posters bearing mugshots of criminals. Each sentence is punctuated  with a sharp, high-pitched noise that causes the crowd of explorers to flinch or recoil.)

SAFFRON: Hm? What's going on over there? Let's go see, River!

MAGNEZONE: (Continuing from before) From all accounts and all data, Infernape is a very dangerous Pokemon. Bzzt! With no less than four different arrests, he must be avoided at all costs. Bzzt! Please keep an eye out for him. Bzzt! Does anyone have a question?

CHARMELEON OF TEAM SALSA: Uh, yeah! What makes him so dangerous? You never actually explained that.

MAGNEMITE 1: Infernape is very fast! Bzzt! He is, in fact, a four-star outlaw. Bzzt! No team below Gold Rank should attempt to arrest him. Bzzt!

RIVER [Voiceover]: But that doesn't explain anything…

SAFFRON: Where did the Infernape come from?

(All eyes turn towards Saffron and River as they join the crowd.)

MAGNEMITE 2: Ah, Team Storm. Bzzt! You've come at a good time. Bzzt! Infernape is a dangerous outlaw. Bzzt! He is from several years ago. Bzzt!

EEVEE OF TEAM BOXERS: Hey, do you suppose you could turn down that feedback on your machine?

MAGNEZONE: Certainly not. Bzzt! They are a sign that my circuits are fully functioning. Bzzt!

(All explorers groan as he speaks, as if they already knew his answer. Saffron steps forward to address the officer, ears tucked forward.)

SAFFRON:  So, uh, about this Infernape.... What do you know about him?

MAGNEMITE 1: His nickname is Time Tripper Infernape. Bzzt! He escaped from jail recently. Bzzt! Some of his followers escaped too. Bzzt! Furthermore, he is not alone. Bzzt! He is known for making allies. Bzzt!

MIGHTYENA OF TEAM POOCHY: So he's a monster house sort of guy, eh?

MAGNEZONE: Not at all. Bzzt! He is the sort that prefers to hide. Bzzt! He has laid low ever since he escaped. Bzzt!

(There is silence. The explorers are reluctant to ask another question. Deputy Guildmaster Chatot hops forward.)

CHATOT: Well, well! I dare say, this has all been very informative, and most certainly graciously, the villagers will sleep far more peaceably when the dastardly Time Tripper is behind bars again--

MAGNEZONE:  (Excitedly) In addition, Infernape is also a special kind of outlaw. Bzzt! He is the sort of outlaw who makes hideouts. Bzzt!  

MAGNEMITE 2: In fact, he is the sort of outlaw who makes "secret" hideouts. Bzzt! He also makes many hideouts. Bzzt! His hideouts are also in many places. Bzzt!

SAFFRON:  You don't have a warrant yet…?

MAGNEMITE 1: It was very difficult to find a warrant. Bzzt! We have gotten too many sighting reports. Bzzt! But at last, we have a warrant. Bzzt! It is on the board. Bzzt! Also, all information is on the warrant. Bzzt!

COMBUSKEN OF TEAM SALSA: Then why are we talking to you?

(There is more awkward silence.)

SOLO EXPLORER SNEASEL: So why Time Tripper, eh? Sounds like one of those long-lost magic spells. Manipulation of time or something. He really must be fast.

MAGNEZONE: Infernape has been sighted so many times. Bzzt! He has acted so instantly. Bzzt! He set up so many hideouts so quickly. Bzzt! We officers joked that he must be controlling time. Bzzt! But no, he is simply very agile. Bzzt!

MIGHTYENA OF TEAM POOCHY: If he's so fast, then how come he keeps getting canned?

MAGNEMITE 2: His last capture was in a stunning battle with the explorers Ilun and Cory. Bzzt! They apprehended him twice, in fact. Bzzt!

SAFFRON: Wh-wha? Team Retrievers captured him?!

MAGNEZONE: Indeed! Bzzt! It was a highly publicized arrest. Bzzt! Ilun and Cory of Team Retrievers were inspired to track him after he broke out. Bzzt!

CHATOT: Well… if there are no more questions, this concludes this little announcement. Thank you, officers!

(Magnezone and Magnemites 1 and 2 flash their blinkers as Chatot escorts them outside. The other explorers show signs of relief as the guild becomes relatively quiet again. The crowd disperses.)

SAFFRON: Oof… We really should go ask Team Retrievers for help, but… now that we just turned Leaf-Light's offer down…

SAFFRON: (Anxiously) What do you think we should do, River?

RIVER [Voiceover]: But Team Retrievers might already be out exploring by now. And if they aren't, where would we even start looking for them?

LEAF-LIGHT [Off-Screen]: Team Retrievers! Calling all Retrievers!

### EXT. TREASURE TOWN – MORNING

(Leaf-Light skips through the market and the crossroads, the team's explorer badge hanging from her neck. Spark-Tail and Sir Tane follow close behind, joined by Fluffycake the Mareep. Shopkeepers and villagers avoid looking at Team Retrievers.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: And that's how our day started. Our neckerchiefs were... humming with Leaf-Light's call.

LEAF-LIGHT: Calling all members of Team Retrievers! Meeting time!

PAN TO:

INT. SPINDA'S CAFÉ – DAY

(Leaf-Light climbs up on a table. Spinda, Wynaut, Wobbuffet, and other café patrons glare at the Eevee. Spark-Tail, Sir Tane, Fluffycake, and a Quilava gather around the table.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: Leaf-Light's father was one of the team's founders. So naturally, she's our leader.

SIR TANE: So what exactly is the plan, again?

LEAF-LIGHT: Oh, I'll explain in a little bit. Don't worry. (Doing a little dance on the table) Calling all Retrievers to the table for a meeting!

(The group becomes silent as Spinda clears his throat loudly.)

SPINDA: My tables! Only I may dance on my tables! Get down from there, girl, I just cleaned that one!

(Sir Tane gives Leaf-Light a look. Leaf-Light becomes embarassed and hops down.)

FLUFFYCAKE: Say, um… do you guys think I could change my name? Please?

LEAF-LIGHT: Aww, what? What's wrong with Fluffycake?

FLUFFYCAKE: Well, it's... you know...

LEAF-LIGHT: Isn't it such an adorable name?

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: ...it's embarassing. But Thalia picked it out for me... (sigh)

MINT [Off Screen]: Leaf-Light? Why were were you yelling…

(The others turn to see a yawning Chikorita standing in the entrance.)

MINT: Fluffycake! Where've you been?

FLUFFYCAKE: Oh… uh… hi, Mint!

LEAF-LIGHT:  Mint, glad you could make it!

(Mint joins the table.)

VULCAN: Great, everyone's here.

SIR TANE [Voiceover]: This team used to be larger… and the members weren't always so scrawny.

SIR TANE: Let's discuss the missions, shall we?

MINT: Yes, what's the plan?

LEAF-LIGHT: R-right!

(They all stare at Leaf-Light, who looks confused. Spark-Tail nudges her.)

SPARK-TAIL: (Whispering) They want to see the missions.

LEAF-LIGHT: Aw, do we have to do those?

VULCAN: Hey! I spent hours picking those missions. We're gonna do them!

LEAF-LIGHT: Fi-i-ine…

(Leaf-Light takes the missions out of her bag with her teeth, then spreads them on the table with paws.)

 SIR TANE: Looks like we have eight missions, and all of them look pretty urgent.

VULCAN: Of course they are. But they all pay big…

LEAF-LIGHT: Okay! Six of us, so three in each team. That sound fair?

(The others nod.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Then let's do this!

(They all put their paws together.)

CUT TO:

### INT. AMP PLAINS B7F – DAY

(Smoke rises from a rocky hollow in the Amp Plains, cast in shadows by branches of lightning-struck trees. The ringing peals of a hammer to an anvil echo through the gnarled trees. An Infernape stands at a rusty forge surrounded by hills, clutching a mallet and staring down at a long bar of bronze. Close shots of the Infernape. His left elbow appears misshapen, as if it had once broken and hadn't healed properly.)

TIME TRIPPER: A clown in his burning circus, laughing himself to ashes…

(He exhales his impatience in a sweeping flow of searing flames, letting the fire play over the bronze length until it glows red-hot. Then, breathing hard, he continues to pound  the bar, shaping it into a staff.)

TIME TRIPPER: (with savage feeling) A king of liars, tripped by his own toys! Let the carnival play…

(His staff complete, he holds up the cooling bronze to the light. Then, he takes a blue-green crystal and inserts it into the top.

TIME TRIPPER: The hated hero / Gone for good / And life continues / Just as it should…

 

### EXT. MELON VALLEY B1F – DAY

(Spark-Tail, Leaf-Light, and Sir Tane stare down into the valley, neckerchiefs blowing in the wind. The vegetation consists primarily of dry scrub plants. A nearby sign in footprint script. Caption: "Welcome to Melon Valley")

SPARK-TAIL: Four months since Temporal Tower and the red light in the skies. But we're still going strong.

LEAF-LIGHT: (Smiles weakly) Yeah. But we can talk about that later.

SIR TANE: Let's review, shall we? We're looking for Nidorino. He went missing a few weeks ago, but there were reports that he was last seen around here.

LEAF-LIGHT: No, no, it's okay, we'll find him... Hey, Spark-Tail? Race you to the top!

(They run off up the trail, Sir Tane in the rear.)

SIR TANE: Ilun trusted me to help you, Leaf-Light... but how can I do that, if you don't listen to me?

 

### INT. AMP PLAINS B7F – DAY

(Back in his hideout, the Time Tripper continues to hammer away, muttering intelligible curses.)

MONFERNO 1 [Off Screen]: Sir!

 (Alarmed, the Time Tripper flings his hammer away and picks up the staff, glancing around frantically.)

TIME TRIPPER: Who's there?! Speak!

(Two Monfernos enter.)

MONFERNO 1: My apologies! It's just us, sir. I know we're late.

MONFERNO 2: You have no idea how hard it is to shake the explorers these days, sir. Espcially with the-

TIME TRIPPER: (Coldly) Don't call me sir. "Sir" is for weasels and simpering cowards.

MONFERNO 2: But you said just yesterday—

TIME TRIPPER: (Smacks Monferno #2) Enough! I am the Time Tripper. What news do you bring?

MONFERNO 2: Er… right! The Nightfuries are interested in your offer, Si—I mean Time Tripper.

TIME TRIPPER: (Viciously joyful) Excellent, excellent… And as for our friend, the 'Big Boss'?

MONFERNO 1: You'll never believe this... He's about to get out on parole.

(Time Tripper turns away.)

TIME TRIPPER: Is that so, Captain? Perhaps we can attack tomorrow evening…

MONFERNO 1: Uh… could I ask a question? What are you planning with Revenant?

MONFERNO 2: He had a strange look in his eyes, Time Tripper. He seemed real shady—

TIME TRIPPER: (Smacks Monferno #2 again) Didn't I tell you to address me as 'Sir' at all times?!

(There is a loud crash in the distance. The three stare at each other.)

 

### EXT. AMP PLAINS B6F – DAY

SAFFRON [Off Screen]: Aiee! Watch out--

 (Mareeps, Minuns, and Electrikes scatter as a yelping Saffron tumbles down a slope, landing at the base of the rocky ledge. Moments later, River tumbles down the same slope and lands next to her.)

SAFFRON: Oof…

RIVER [Voiceover] I don't remember pitfall traps in this area before…

(Saffron groans and gets to her paws.)

SAFFRON:  (Laughing nervously) Well… Let's not do that again.

WIPE TO:

### EXT. AMP PLAINS B3F – DAY

(Vulcan, Fluffycake, and Mint hike through the dry grass, with Vulcan holding the team's spare explorer badge. A nearby sign has a very short message in footprint script. Caption: "Amp Plains")

VULCAN: Seems that we haven't been here in a while…

MINT: Of course not! The Manectric mating season only ended a few weeks ago.

(Fluffycake looks down at his paws nervously.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: Gotta be brave, like River and Saffron… They were risking their lives when they came through here! My fluff should keep away stray sparks If someone attacks us…

MINT: Something wrong, Fluff?

FLUFFYCAKE: (Sheepishly) Eh? Oh, no, don't worry. It's just been a long time since I was back home…

(Vulcan pats Fluffycake on the head. Fluffycake glares behind his back.)

VULCAN: Well, don't worry, we'll be out of here before you know it. What's the mission again?

MINT: Hm? Let's see…  (Takes out the mission paper) "Angry Monferno. Goes by the name of Propane…."

VULCAN: Oh, nice! Look at that reward size. That should be enough to fix the roof.

(Fluffycake stares at the portrait of Propane.)

MATCH CUT:

### INT. AMP PLAINS B7F – DAY

(Monferno 1, a.k.a. Propane, is to one side, quiet. Time Tripper appears furious. Monferno #2 is groveling at his master's feet.)

MONFERNO 2: Sir, we apologize! We didn't realize anyone ever wandered here!

TIME TRIPPER: Get up, you sniveling idiot! They must be out to capture me.

TIME TRIPPER: Captain! Identify that team.

PROPANE: I think that's Team Storm, sir. River and Saffron. Rumors say they're heroes of some sort. They were funded by Team Retrievers, and they graduated from the guild two months ago.

TIME TRIPPER: Ilun's beneficiaries… and Guild graduates… Ah, this should be interesting.

(Time Tripper whirls around and glares at the duo.)

TIME TRIPPER: Why are you two just standing there? Explorers have found us! Evacuate the troops. Now!

 

### EXT. MELON VALLEY B4F – DAY

(Spark-Tail, Sir Tane, and Leaf-Light approach a terrified Nidorino. Leaf-Light holds up Ilun's explorer badge, set with a blue diamond denoting the rank.)

NIDORINO: Eh…? What are you doing…

SIR TANE: Hold still, boy. We're rescuing you.

(A magical light surrounds Nidorino. After a moment, the Nidorino vanishes.)

LEAFLIGHT:  Okay, sweet! We did it!

(After a short while, a magical light surrounds the three Retrievers, who also vanish.)

 

### INT. AMP PLAINS B4F – DAY

(Vulcan, Fluffycake, and Mint are moving through a rocky cavern exposed to the sky. Vulcan abruptly stops right before they enter a room. Fluffycake accidentally bumps into Mint, who bumps into Vulcan.)

FLUFFYCAKE: Oops, sorry!

MINT: Vulcan, why've you stopped? The stairs are just up ahead!

VULCAN: Shhh! I think it's a monster house!

(Vulcan dons a pair of X-Ray Specs. Flash to Vulcan's perspective. There are stacks of gold coins and Gummis scattered about the room.)

VULCAN:  Yep. Way too many items in there. You two hang back. I'll clear out the room.

MINT: _(Angrily)_ Just what do you think you're doing? You're just going to get beaten up, then we lose all our Reviver Seeds!

VULCAN: Of course not! I've got a plan, don't worry.

(Vulcan enters the room alone. Fluffycake and Mint watch as a siren begins to wail. Square holes in the ceiling suddenly open, allowing four Flaaffys, three Shinxes, two Manectrics, and an Electabuzz to drop down into the room.)

MINT: What did I just say? Now get back here!

(Vulcan reaches into the Treasure Bag and pulls out a Petrify Orb. The magic sphere flashes white. All of the Pokemon who just dropped down into the room suddenly time-freeze; they are now petrified.)

(Mint and Fluffycake stare at Vulcan as they enter the room. Looking smug, the Quilava waits for them by the stairs.)

VULCAN: Now, don't touch them or anything. Just grab the items, and we can get out quickly.

MINT: (Indignant) How did you think of that?

VULCAN: _(Winks at them)_ I saw Cory do it once.

FLUFFYCAKE: Why can't we touch them? They're just standing there…

VULCAN: Just don't.

(Mint gathers up the Gummis and Poke Dollars strewn about the floor. Fluffycake bounds over to a Shinx, its mouth half open.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: All my life, Shinxes have made fun of me... This one looks like my old neighbor…

(Fluffycake, clearly wanting revenge, smacks the Shinx, ignoring Vulcan's warnings.)

(As Fluffycake touches the Shinx, it becomes un-petrified, and is now able to move. Growling, the Shinx attacks Fluffycake and begins chasing him around the room.)

FLUFFYCAKE: Oh my goodness, help! Aieee!

VULCAN: (Groans) I said not to touch them…

(As the Shinx passes Mint, Mint trips the Shinx with a vine whip. After a few razor leaf attacks, the Shinx falls over.)

FLUFFYCAKE: Sorry, Vulcan! I couldn't resist!

VULCAN: Yeah, well, listen to me next time.

(The three go down the stairs, ignoring the glares from the petrified Pokemon.)

 

### EXT. SHARPEDO BLUFF – DAY

(Sir Tane, Leaf-Light, and Spark-Tail are standing side-by-side. The Nidorino they saved stands across from them, giving them their reward.)

NIDORINO: Thanks for saving me. As thanks, I want you to have this 2000 P.

(Spark-Tail rubs the back of his head.)

SPARK-TAIL: Well, uh, it was nothing…

(Leaf-Light moves to take the money, but Sir Tane gives her a look. He accepts the money instead, and drops it straight into the team funds. It is clear he does not trust his leader with the money.)

NIDORINO: It's awfully cold out there, though. Are you sure we have to conduct this business outdoors?

SIR TANE: Oh yes, we're absolutely sure. If we did this in the guild, they would take 90 percent of the reward for themselves.

LEAF-LIGHT: And I think you said there was also something else…?

SIR TANE: _(Sharply)_ Leaf-Light!

NIDORINO: Hah, don't worry. I did list something else on the mission paper, after all. In thanks, I also want you to have this Volt Charm.

(Spark-Tail accepts the Volt Charm. It is a small ball of yellow rock crystal, and there appears to be electricity flickering inside the sphere.)

SPARK-TAIL: It's warm to the touch…

NIDORINO: So… yes. Thanks again.

LEAF-LIGHT: Well, it's good that you're not stuck in that awful dungeon anymore, right?

(Leaf-Light gives Nidorino some affectionate gesture. Spark-Tail sighs. Nidorino looks embarrassed but tries to keep a macho face.)

NIDORINO: Mmm... yeah. Anyway, have a good day!

(Nidorino nods and pads off. Sir Tane and Leaf-Light turn to each other while Spark-Tail continues to admire the Volt Charm.)

SIR TANE: _(angrily, but with slight restraint)_ Leaf-Light, you have no idea how to deal with others—

SPARK-TAIL: ( _Absentmindedly_ ) So now what do we do?

SIR TANE: Spark-Tail, don't interrupt, please. Listen, Leaf—

LEAF-LIGHT: What? I was just being friendly.

SIR TANE: _(restraint gone)_ You have got to be more responsible! You're a leader now, Leaf-Light; now act like it!

(There is a stunned silence. Sir Tane looks startled by his own outburst. Something dark flickers in Leaf-Light's eyes, but only for a moment.)

LEAF-LIGHT: _(Without tears, without emotion)_ Well, If you think I'm such a bad leader, then maybe you should be in charge.

(Spark-Tail and Sir Tane stare as Leaf-Light pads away).

 

### EXT. AMP PLAINS B7F – DAY

(Team Storm are somewhere in the hills, not far from the Time Tripper's hideout. Saffron stops and frowns.)

RIVER: Hm?

SAFFRON: Well, that's odd… I could have sworn that I heard someone nearby.

WIPE TO:

INT. AMP PLAINS B7F– DAY

(Flash between barracks. The Time Tripper watches as his three dozen troops—mostly Chimchars and Mankeys—rush down the corridors.)

WIPE TO:

### EXT. AMP PLAINS B7F – DAY

 (River takes the mission paper out from his pack.)

RIVER: Amp Plains, B7F. We're in the right place, all right….

SAFFRON: Well, this is it, River. Let's go take down the Time Tripper!

(River nods, and the duo continue on. Ahead, the path grows thick with rocks and scorched trees, shadowing the path from either side.)

### INT. AMP PLAINS B7F – DAY

(Tracking shot as River and Saffront enter the room. The hollow is empty except for the Time Tripper, who has his back to the entrance.)

TIME TRIPPER: Ha, Team Storm! I've been expecting you!

SAFFRON: Just you? Okay, let's go!

(As Time Tripper turns to face Team Storm, three Monfernos and one Primeape drop from the canopy. One of the summoned Monfernos is Propane. River moves to one side as Saffron flings a Silver Thorn at Monferno 2. )

SAFFRON: Gah! Monster house!

RIVER: (muttering) Time for you to take a bath.

(River hits Monferno 2 with a Hydro Pump attack)

MONFERNO 2: (indignantly) Water! Water bad!

SAFFRON: River, look out—

(Saffron is silenced by a Mach Punch from Monferno 3. River turns around as the Primeape hits him with a Cross Chop attack.)

RIVER: Agh! Wh-where'd you come from?

(Both members of Team Storm are now defeated. Time Tripper walks over to River and kicks him.)

TIME TRIPPER: (softly, without malice) And they say you're the one who climbed Temporal Tower? I expected better...

(Fade out, fade in.)

RIVER [Voiceover]: Huh...?

(Fade out, fade in, dissolve to black.)

### DIMENSION SCREAM

(A thin beam of light cuts across the darkness.)

TIME TRIPPER: Well? What do I have to do to get some service around here?

(Time Tripper is standing near an entrance at the base of a tall cliff, scowling.)

TIME TRIPPER: Come on, Nightfuries! I haven't got all day—

 

### INT. AMP PLAINS B7F – DAY

 (Pan to the corridor. Team Retrievers B are approaching.)

VULCAN: (faintly) Oh, no.

MINT: River, Saffron!

(Time Tripper claps. Two more Monfernos drop from the ceiling.)

SAFFRON: Huh? Is that Team Retrievers...? What're they doing here?

TIME TRIPPER: Lovely. The cavalry have arrived.

VULCAN: You don't stand a chance against us!

(Vulcan approaches the Time Tripper, but is quickly flanked by Monfernos #4 and #5. Rolling his eyes, Time Tripper rushes at Mint, who takes a Wonder Orb out of her bag.)

MINT: Switcher Orb, go!

(Right as Time Tripper reaches her, Mint shoots the orb at Monferno 3, causing them to switch places right as Time Tripper performs a Force Palm strike, hitting Monferno 3.)

TIME TRIPPER: (pushing Monferno 3 aside) You fool! Out of the way!

(Now next to Saffron, Mint presses a Reviver Seed into Saffron's paws. A rejuvenating light fills the Vulpix. At the same time, Fluffycake takes out a second Reviver Seed)

FLUFFYCAKE: Here! River!

(He throws the seed at River. The Reviver Seed glows white as the Mudkip catches it, filling him with rejuvenating light. River gets up and shakes the dust off his body.)

RIVER: (disbelievingly) Thanks! But—

(Propane rushes at Fluffycake. River is about to rush to Fluffycake's aid, but the Primeape steps between them, squealing.)

PROPANE: Time to burn, little lamb!

FLUFFYCAKE: Augh! Get back from me!

(Propane chases Fluffycake around the room as River and the Primeape exchange blows. In the center, Vulcan is fighting the Time Tripper and several Monfernos. Close up of the Detect Band on Vulcan's paw. He dodges the Monfernos' attacks with astounding reflexes. WIth astonishing strength, he knocks them both out with a rolling tackle.)

VULCAN: Take... take that!

(Saffron flings more Silver Thorns from her tails at Monferno #2 unil he collapses. Seeing his minions fall one after another, Time Tripper holds up his newly crafted staff.)

TIME TRIPPER: Strike me down, if you will! But all present have witnessed your failure, Team Storm. You claim to defeat a god? You could not even defeat me without help—

(Streaks of fire shoot from the staff at River, who is forced to dodge. Distracted, the Mudkip glares at the Time Tripper. Seizing the opportunity, the Primeape swings at River with a brutal fist. Though the Mudkip notices, he is not able to dodge the Primeape's fist in time.)

RIVER: Damn, damn...

RIVER [Voiceover]: I knew I couldn't take a second hit—

SAFFRON: (clear, without panic) River!

(A rolling ball of flame flies across the room and engulfs the Primeape. Though barely standing, the Mudkip deals one last attack, knocking the Primeape flat on its back. Meanwhile, Propane continues to chase Fluffycake around the room. Mint's vines shoot forward and bind the Monferno, trapping his arms)

MINT: Fluffycake! Hit him now!

(The Mareep's fur is bristling with static from all his running. Baying, he blasts Propane with a powerful Thundershock. Propane slumps to the ground. Stuffing an Oran berry into his mouth, Vulcan runs at Time Tripper.)

VULCAN: Behold! Aerial Ace!

TIME TRIPPER: What on earth—

(Vulcan crashes into Time Tripper with a battle cry. Slow motion as Time Tripper falls onto his back. The remaining conscious minions stare at their defeated leader, shocked.)

MONFERNO 4: Oh my...

MONFERNO 5: The boss was arrested!

(Propane's eyes suddenly open. Mint screams as he swipes at her with a flaming fist, burning through the vines binding him. Backflipping away, he snatches Time Tripper's staff.)

PROPANE: (calmly taking charge) Everyone, retreat!

 (Vulcan and Fluffycake try to stop them, but are too exhausted, and Propane and the others flee. Vulcan stomps the ground, throwing a small fit.)

VULCAN: Grah! Propane got away!

MINT: (nervous laughter) Well... at least we got their ringleader.

VULCAN: But we were after that captain!

FLUFFYCAKE: S-sorry...

MINT: Yeah. We'll get him next time.

(The five explorers start to tie up the unconscious outlaws. Saffron and River stare at Time Tripper.)

SAFFRON: (ears drooping) So, Time Tripper's been brought to justice.

RIVER: Yeah...

SAFFRON: (forcing a smile) And Time Tripper was right about us. We still couldn't do our job without help...

(With Time Tripper and several of his underlings now secured, Team Storm and Team Retrievers start to head back.)

RIVER [Voiceover]: We did our best, just like always. But it seems our best just wasn't good enough...

 


	2. A Long-Kept Grudge

##  Dissolve to:

### INT. WIGGLYTUFF's GUILD – EVENING

(By the bounty board, River and Saffron are handing over the captured outlaws to Officer Magnezone and two Magnemites. Officer Magnezone's lights flash excitedly.)

MAGNEZONE: Team Storm! Bzzt! Unless I am very mistaken, you've -brought us an outlaw! Bzzt! And it is the outlaw we discuss this morning! Bzzt! Time Tripper himself! Bzzt!

SAFFRON: Yes, it's him. He's very vicious, so lock him up tight.

TIME TRIPPER: I can hear you, you know.

MAGNEZONE: Much more reliable than Team Retrievers, too. There were three of them, and they couldn't even get this one's lackey!

(River and Saffron exchange glances. One of the Magnemites hands River a large sack of coins while the other magnet-cuffs Time Tripper.)

MAGNEZONE: Here is the bounty on the outlaw's head: 45000 Poke.

RIVER [Voiceover]: Of course, after the guild took their cut, our reward came down to 4500 Poke.

MAGNEZONE: Keep up the good work, Team Storm!

(As the officers lead Time Tripper away, Chatot emeges from the ladder.)

CHATOT: Ah, it's you two! Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?

SAFFRON: Oh, sure!

 

### INT. SPINDA's café – EVENING

(Team Retrievers gathers at their usual table for dinner.)

SPARK-TAIL: (laughing) Are you serious? You guys ran into them?

VULCAN: (unhappily) We sure did. Heck, I don't know if they would've made it out without us.

(Sir Tane looks up from a cup of totter seed tea. Swaying, he climbs up onto the table.)

SIR TANE: (slurred) Indeed... those youngsters... they think they're invincible? Ha, they hardly know what to do.

MINT: To be fair, we didn't really complete our mission—

VULCAN: (hiding his face) Stop, please.

(Sir Tane begins to perform a little tap dance.)

SIR TANE: Just 'cause you save the world... don't think you can take on a tough bandit like—

SPINDA: Not again! I told you already, only I may stand on my tables!

(As Spinda wrests Sir Tane off the table, Spark-Tail looks at Leaf-Light, who has not said a word through the meal. The Eevee is staring off into space.)

SPARK-TAIL: Eh, Leaf-Light, what's on your mind?

LEAF-LIGHT: Just thinking back to the Temporal Tower crisis. All that crazy stuff Team Storm went through.

SPARK-TAIL: (smiling) And we all did our part too. Helping Elias recover the Time Gears... that was fun.

(Finally, Leaf-Light looks up at Spark-Tail. The others start to fade out.)

LEAF-LIGHT: That Relic Fragment. Saffron had it for a pretty long time, didn't she?

SPARK-TAIL: Yep, I think she had it back when I first moved here. Why?

LEAF-LIGHT: I just wonder... did my dad find it for her?

SPARK-TAIL: He might've. I mean, he always seemed to go all out.

(The Eevee gives a small smile.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Yeah. He always did...

 

### INT. TOWN JAIL – EVENING

(Tracking shot of a side ledge winding behind Wigglytuff's Guild, leading to a small cellblock. The cells are barred, but the walls are the same reddish rock as the cliffs surrounding Treasure Town. This is merely a holding cell until Time Tripper can be transferred to a prison.)

TIME TRIPPER: My fires... shall burn on. And the fools tent... shall soon be gone...

REVENANT [Off Screen]: Cease that rambling.

(Close up of burning eyes, horns curved like the crescent moon, a drooling muzzle that glows like coals, dust crunching under bone-braced paws. There is a hexagonal tattoo on his forehead. Time Tripper, who has held his composure this far, finally displays a hint of fear as a Houndoom enters the room. The Houndoom is carrying Time Tripper's staff in his jaws.)

TIME TRIPPER: You must be Revenant...

TIME TRIPPER: And you have brought me my staff. Does this mean the Nightfuries have accepted my alliance?

(Approaching the bars, Revenant sets the staff down, amused.)

REVENANT: Alliance? You have no army, no power. What can you possibly offer us at this stage?

TIME TRIPPER: (eyes burning) I have a grudge. A grudge that has driven me for years.

(Time Tripper reaches for the staff, but Revenant moves it out of his reach.)

REVENANT: You're a captive. An example of those who defy Wigglytuff. I have no record with the police, yet. I should let you rot here like the scum you are.

(Revenant laughs. But to his surprise, the Infernape laughs as well. Clutching the bars, Time Tripper bends close to Revenant.)

TIME TRIPPER: Fool. I have waited years to fulfill my grudge. As an outlaw, I could not possibly approach Treasure Town on my own. What is the saying among the police?

REVENANT: (sighing) "No outlaw shall enter Treasure Town, except in chains." But you know the other half of the saying, yes? "No outlaw shall leave Treasure Town, except as a corpse."

TIME TRIPPER: Such sayings will be forgotten after tonight.

REVENANT: We are ones who bring death. We are not so fond of seeking our own deaths. So, why should I risk joining you on death row?

(The Houndoom turns and starts to leave. Angrily, Time Tripper strikes the ground, leaving tiny cracks in the rock.)

TIME TRIPPER: I am fed up with the games of the Nightfuries! You carry my staff. You have already formed our alliance, with Propane acting on my behalf.

(Revenant smiles, revealing his teeth. He slides the staff through the bars to Time Tripper. It seems the Infernape has passed his test.)

REVENANT: For an ape, you are very observant.

TIME TRIPPER: A strategist must always be observant. The other factions could not take the town on their own. They may be stronger than me, but my intelligence surpasses theirs.

REVENANT: I'm listening.

(Using the tip of his staff, Time Tripper begins to draw a diagram in the dirt.)

TIME TRIPPER: Thanks to Team Storm, I have seen Treasure Town from the inside. Now, if the factions are in these positions...

 

CUT TO:

### EXT. TREASURE TOWN - EVENING

 (Passing through the town square, Team Retrievers makes its way back to Sharpedo Bluff. Sir Tane appears to have recovered.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Well, today wasn't a total loss, you know! Even if we didn't catch Propane, you guys helped bring in an even bigger outlaw.

FLUFFYCAKE: True, true.

LEAF-LIGHT: And we even got a Vault Chair—

SPARK-TAIL: Volt Charm.

LEAF-LIGHT: Yeah, that thing!

SIR TANE: (disgruntled) Since you seem to be in a lively mood, could you at least pick the teams for tomrrrow?

LEAF-LIGHT: Hm...

LEAF-LIGHT: (mischieveous laughter) Tomorrow, Vulcan should go exploring with Fluffycake and Sir Tane.

(Vulcan glares at Fluffycake, who recoils.)

VULCAN: No. No way am I ever exploring with him again.

SPARK-TAIL: W-wait, calm down. We're all the same team, aren't we?

FLUFFYCAKE: I... I guess so.

SIR TANE: Of course. Still, Vulcan's a bit of a hothead, even for a Fire-type, so—

VULCAN: I heard that! You're one to talk, you know that?

(Mint laughs as Vulcan and Sir Tane start to bicker.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: Sometimes... sometimes I wonder what it was like, back in the glory days of the Retrievers. Ilun and Cory. They were pretty old by the time I met them, but... they were still wonderful.

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: If only there was some way to bring back those days. No... more like... if only we could make Team Retrievers great like that, again! But...

### EXT. SHARPEDO BLUFF - NIGHT

 (Team Retrievers has now reached the west barricade, leading out to Sharpedo Bluff. This is where they part. Vulcan, Fluffycake, and Mint leave for their own homes. Sir Tane lingers briefly.)

SIR TANE: Be careful, Leaf-Light.

LEAF-LIGHT: Yeah, yeah. Of course.

(Spark-Tail and Leaf-Light head inside Sharpedo Bluff for the night. Time passes. River and Saffron return from dinner with the guild. At the entrance, they stop.)

SAFFRON: Is it really okay? Should... should we even be using  this as our base anymore?

RIVER: I'm not sure.

SAFFRON: You don't know either, huh?

SAFFRON: Yeah... it's not an easy choice to make.

RIVER [Voiceover]: We owe Team Retrievers so much. We probably wouldn't have gotten this far without them. Their leader even... he even...

(Crosscut with still shots of Temporal Tower and the Hidden Land.

RIVER [Voiceover]: But it's not right to use them as a crutch so much.

 

RIVER: Saffron and I saved Temporal Tower. We've graduated from Wigglytuff's Guild. So... so why can't we live up to our reputation?

 

CUT TO:

### EXT. TREASURE TOWN BEACH – NIGHT

(Revenant comes down the beach trail. Propane and the rest of Time Tripper's gang is hding near a cluster of boulders.)

PROPANE: Is the boss all right?

REVENANT: He is well and alive. Truly, your master is as shrewd as ever.

(A Torterra emrges from his hiding place in the trees, followed by a group of Grotles. Caption: "Big Boss Torterra".)

BIG BOSS: So, are we free to march?

REVENANT: Patience, patience. All three factions must be in place.

(As the tide lowers, an Empoleon and a squad of Prinplups emerges from the sea. Caption: "Cutthroat King Empoleon." The Empoleon points his fin at Revenant's neck.)

CUTTHROAT KING: You, dog. What does the clown say?

REVENANT: He has provided a most elegant strategy—one that will provide all of you the opportunity to deliver as much mayhem as you wish...

 

### INT. SHARPEDO BLUFF – NIGHT

(Spark-Tail wakes up, his fur bristling and covered with straw. Next to him, Leaf-Light is still asleep on her own straw-mat.)

SPARK-TAIL: (muttering) Something's not right. Is it the straw? Sometimes it's like a Sandslash's back. No, it's not the straw...

(Spark-Tail goes to the edge of the cavern to cool off and stares up at the stars.)

SPARK-TAIL: The sky... it almost looks like a blanket. And the sea... yes, the sea is beautiful tonight.

(He listens to the waves breaking against the rocks below. He tastes the air, filled with ocean spray.)

SPARK-TAIL: Ah...

SPARK-TAIL: Something's still wrong. But what...?

(On the opposite wall are two more straw-mats, on which River and Saffron are peacefully sleeping.)

SPARK-TAIL: River disappeared from this world because he didn't belong here. But what happened, that day on the beach? How did he reappear? And why?

(At that moment, Spark-Tail hears shifting gravel from down below. Confused, he peeks over the edge. His eyes widen. Tilt down to Cutthroat King and his Prinplup minions, who are climbing Sharpedo Bluff.)

SPARK-TAIL: Oh, damn—

(Backing away, Spark-Tail goes over to Leaf-Light and shakes her awake.)

SPARK-TAIL: (in a hushed voice) Leaf-Light. Leaf-Light! The town's under attack.

LEAF-LIGHT: Mmm? Spark-Tail?

(Stirring, Leaf-Light sits up.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Uuuhn....  What's going on? It's still dark?

SPARK-TAIL: Outlaws. Outlaws are climbing the cliff!

LEAF-LIGHT:  Wh-wha? But the town—no one knows--

(Now fully alert, they wake up River and Saffron as well. Quickly, they explain the situation.)

RIVER: What?!

SAFFRON: Outlaws? Outlaws attacking the town?! Oh no... River, we have to stop them!

(The four of them race outside.)

 

INT. TOWN JAIL – NIGHT

(Time Tripper rises to his feet, fingering his staff.)

TIME TRIPPER: It's almost time...

### EXT. SHARPEDO BLUFF – NIGHT

(Climbing up onto the cliff, Cutthroat King and his Prinplups approach the wooden barricades.)

CUTTHROAT KING: The town lies unsuspecting. We shall soon reassert our rule of the sea.

### EXT. CROSSROADS – NIGHT

(Climbing up the steps, Big Boss Torterra and his Grotles approach the town's entrance.)

BIG BOSS: The age of explorers shall soon be at an end.

EXT. WIGGLYTUFF'S GUILD – NIGHT

(Revenant and Propane lead the Time Tripper's gang up the stone steps toward Wigglytuff's tent.)

PROPANE: There will be no more guild after tonight. Time Tripper's wish shall come true!

REVENANT: At last, Treasure Town will meet its end...

### EXT. TREASURE TOWN – NIGHT

(Shill screams and cries for help fill the air. Sitting upright, Fluffycake rolls off his cot to find Big Boss and his Grotles stampeding through Treasure Town. Standing in front of his dojo, Marowak fends off the outlaws with his bone.)

MAROWAK: Back! Back, you monsters!

FLUFFYCAKE: Oh my god—

(The ground is shaking with the force of the stampede, and the Mareep's legs start to wobble. Energy Balls and Seed Bombs fly through the air, blasting huts and shops and tents. As Fluffycake stumbles through town, several Grotles corner him.)

GROTLES: It's fresh! Fresh lamb—

FLUFFYCAKE: Why? Whyyyyy?

(A blur of flame crashes into the Grotles, blasting one after another. Fluffycake looks around to see his savior, Vulcan, standing on the roof of Electivire's Link Shop.)

FLUFFYCAKE: Th-thank you!

VULCAN: Yeah. I don't have enough to cover the link cost, though, so you gotta chip in.

FLUFFYCAKE: Sure thing!

(The Mareep fetches his Gravelrocks from under his cot, flinging them at the entering Grotles. He and Vulcan do their best to pick off the herd of outlaws. There is a whinny, and Ponyta of Team Flame gallops into the market square with its leader Bellsprout on its back. Though Bellsprout looks terrified as usual, it holds on as wide flames stream from Ponyta's mouth, covering the Grotles.)

PONYTA OF TEAM FLAME: Hahaha! Burn, all of you burn!

BELLSPROUT OF TEAM FLAME: Meep...

(Pan to the other side of town. Prinplups dive headfirst into tents and huts, pulverizing support reeds and collapsing the structures. Suddenly, a Prinplup screams. Cutthroat King looks around as Sir Tane's horn cuts through the Prinplup's body from shoulder to hip. Spark-Tail, Leaf-Light, Saffron, and River enter the town.)

SIR TANE: Not in my town!

SAFFRON: (happily) Sir Tane!

LEAF-LIGHT: Hey, are the others awake?

SIR TANE: If not yet, they will be soon! Hyah!

(Leaf-Light leaps over heads and under legs, tackling outlaws from behind. Moving swiftly, Spark-Tail lashes at Prinplups with sweeping thunderbolts. As a large Prinplup is about to smash into Kangaskhan's Storage, vines shoot out and grab him, yanking him down.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Good job, Mint!

SIR TANE: Mint, behind you!

(The Chikorita turns around to see Big Boss Torterra about to smash her with a heavy tree. Leaping back, she repels the falling tree with a barrage of razor leaves. Before Big Boss can close the distance, Team Razor Wind jumps out from the bushes, slashing away at the Torterra.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Looks like Treasure Town won't fall so easily!

SAFFRON: Wait...

SAFFRON: River, the Guild!

LEAF-LIGHT: Huh?

SPARK-TAIL: Hang on! Where are you guys going?

(Fighting their way through the crowd, River and Saffron make their way across town toward the Guild.)

 

### EXT. WIGGLYTUFF'S GUILD – NIGHT

(Propane and the other Monfernos have surrounded the tent.)

PROPANE: Fire on my count. One, two—

REVENANT: Wait, you fool! Don't you know about the Guild security?

PROPANE: (annoyed) Huh? We burn the tent, then we burn the guild. Simple as pie!

REVENANT: Shut up! Of the two of us, who has actually set foot in the Guild? That, you idiot, would be me.

REVENANT: First, see this grille in front of the entrance? Anyone who steps on it will have their footprints seen and identified immediately.

(Tilt up to the tent, parallel with Revenant's line of sight.)

REVENANT: Additionally, there is a metal ring coated with oil on the inside of this tent. The oil burns very easily, too quickly for the canvas to catch fire. This oil forms a very thin trail that triggeres the guild's alarm. Do not burn the tent... yet.

PROPANE: Now, you listen! I am the right hand of Time Tripper himself. No one speaks to me like this—Agh!

(Revenant bites Propane's arm. The other Monfernos gasp.)

REVENANT: Quiet and listen to me. You can't get into the guild by burning it down. As I'm accompanying you, I refuse to be captured with you rabble!

PROPANE: Oh? So what's your plan, hm?

(Revenant approaches the grille in front of the entrance. He gestures with his tail to two Monfernos.)

REVENANT: You two, come here. Lift the grille.

MONFERNO: But—

PROPANE: Do as he says.

(Tenatively, the two Monfernos lift the grille, revealing a deep pit. Smiling, Revenant jumps down into the pit.)

CROSSCUT:

### EXT. TREASURE TOWN – NIGHT 

(Aerial shot of the market square. Every explorer team shown thus far: Team Retrievers A and B, Team Salsa, Team Boxers, Team Flame, and Team Razor Wind. The only team not present is Team Storm. Though the explorers are tremendously outnumbered, they hold out against Big Boss and his Grotles.)

BIG BOSS: Now who, just who do you think you all are?

SPARK-TAIL: We're explorers!

LEAF-LIGHT: Yeah! We don't give up when we're kicked. We just kick back, harder! You picked the wrong town to attack, Big Boss!

(She strikes him in the head.)

BIG BOSS: You stupid kid!

(Two Grotles leap at Leaf-Light, who quickly steps back as Spark-Tail steps forward. The Pikachu blasts both Grotles with a wide thunderbolt. Though unhurt, they are both surprised. At the same time, Fluffycake starts to pelt Big Boss with Gravelrocks)

BIG BOSS: Gah! No pebbles ever hurt this bad before! Allright, kiddies, playtime's ov—

WURMPLE OF TEAM TASTY: --just begun, yes it has!

(A Signal Beam attack shoots from a Wurmple on a Swellow's back. The Swellow swerves to dodge a Hydro Pump attack from a Prinplup. At the same time, razor leaves shoot from Mint's back, tearing into the Prinplup. Once again, the market square breaks into fighting again.)

 

### EXT. WIGGLYTUFF'S GUILD – NIGHT

(Aerial shot of the Guild. The gate is open wide, and the tent is on fire. As the last Monferno drops into the sentry post, Revenant heads down the ledge to the town jail. Track River and Saffron as they come into view, racing up the long stairs toward the guild entrance.)

SAFFRON: Oh... oh no... River, we have to get inside!

### INT. TOWN JAIL – NIGHT

(In the bleak, dark jail, but Time Tripper smiles as he hears the sounds of the battle overhead. His eyes fly open as Propane enters the jail with the cell key.)

TIME TRIPPER: Excellent work, Captain. Is all proceeding well?

PROPANE: Yes, sir. Cutthroat King and Big Boss are rampaging through the town. No other explorers will come to the guild's aid tonight.

TIME TRIPPER: Perfect. I knew I could count on you.

(Smirking, Propane unlocks Time Tripper's cell. The two leave the jail.)

 

### INT. WIGGLYTUFF'S GUILD – NIGHT

(Dolly shot of the guild's inner hall. Monfernos and Mankeys run around the room, wreaking havoc. In the center is Deputy Chatot, flapping his wings in a panic. Over by the sentry outpost is a dazed Diglett.)

CHATOT: Attack! Attack! The guild is under attack!

(Down the apprentice quarters, doors fly open, and the guild apprentices—Sunflora, Corphish, Croagunk, Loudred, Dugtrio, and Bidoof—stampede into the hall, answering Chatot's shrieks. Immediately, Dugtrio rushes to his son's aid.)

LOUDRED: What on earth? Sentry Diglett, HOW on EARTH did ALL THESE INTRUDERS GET INSIDE?

DIGLETT: They climbed down the sentry oupost, sir! I couldn't stop them!

DUGTRIO: Son, don't worry! We'll keep you safe—

(A burst of flame hits Sunflora, burning her. She begins to run around the room helplessly.)

SUNFLORA: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe someone actually attacked us!

CORPHISH: Hey hey, don't we have some sort of security to stop this from happening?

BIDOOF: Yup yup, someone seems to have left the gate open—

(A Monferno flings a foul-smelling fireball at Chatot, who manages to dodge the projectile in time.)

CHATOT: Stop rambling, all of you! Snap to it! Fight for the sake of your Guild!

(Croagunk immediately starts to fight back against Time Tripper's gang, but the others don't respond so quickly. Corphish and Loudred start to bicker as Monfernos surround them. A Primeape advances on Bidoof, forcing him into a corner.)

BIDOOF: (gulp) Yup yup, I'm doomed...

(A soft chime from the stairs. A psychic blast flies at a Monferno beating up Loudred, knocking the monkey away.)

CHIMECHO: Fear not! I'm here to save the day! Oh crap—

(Several Mankeys leap at Chimecho in an attempt to pin her to the floor. At the same time, Sunflora continues to run around the room, still on fire.)

SUNFLORA: Ahhh! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!

WIGGLYTUFF [Off screen]: Yooooom...TAH!

(Tone shift, cue heroic fanfare. The Guildmaster's door flies open, knocking over a pair of Monfernos. Charging out of his room, Wigglytuff grabs the Primeape and throws him out the window. With one deft kick, he knocks over a water barrel, dousing Sunflora. The others all stare as their guildmaster beats up the Monfernos and Mankeys, humming and skipping.)

WIGGLYTUFF: Oh, friends, we seem to have left the door unlocked! We ought to pick our friends a little more wisely. Who was on sentry duty today?

(At that moment, Time Tripper and Propane descend the ladder. Chatot squawks as Time Tripper points his staff at Wigglytuff. Dugtrio gasps.)

TIME TRIPPER: That's enough out of you.

DUGTRIO: The outlaw, Time Tripper! But  Team Storm arrested you!

TIME TRIPPER: Oh, did they? Can you confidently say I didn't let them capture me? No, I could have won if I wanted to.

BIDOOF: But... of course they did! If they didn't... then... then—

TIME TRIPPER: Propane, hold them off. Guildmaster, you've explored your last!

(Time Tripper moves in a blur, lunging at Wigglytuff. The two begin to exchange furious blows. Even with the staff, Time Tripper appears to be losing ground to Wigglytuff's blows, retreating up the ladder. Propane acts quickly.)

PROPANE: Stand and fight, for the glory of Time Tripper!

(Before the other guild members can move to help Wigglytuff, Propane holds up a bag of Reviver Seeds. Light flashes through the room repeatedly as the seeds activate. Around the room, the Time Tripper's gang rises to their feet and start fighting the guild again.)

(One floor above, Time Tripper and Wigglytuff continue their fight. Though Time Tripper appears to be on the retreat, his swift steps are deliberate, luring Wigglytuff to the wall. Then, as Wigglytuff pulls back his fist for a signature Mega Punch, Time Tripper nimbly leaps over Wigglytuff and punches him in the gut. Close up of Time Tripper's misshapen left elbow. Shocked, Wigglytuff doubles over. Immediately, Time Tripper pins him down.)

WIGGLYTUFF: Ah... so, you're that Monferno.

TIME TRIPPER: (with cold venom) Yes. The very first outlaw you ever arrested. You twisted my arm until my elbow was dislocated.

(His fists burst into flame, and he pummels Wigglytuff relentlessly. The Guildmaster falls to the floor. Time Tripper continues to speak, landing blow with each sentence.)

TIME TRIPPER: You said it was for "my own good."

WIGGLYTUFF: Hate the sin... not the sinner—

TIME TRIPPER: You destroyed my life!

WIGGLYTUFF: I still... believe... there are no evil Pokemon...

TIME TRIPPER: Do you know how long I spent in Banette's Penitentiary? Ten years. Ten years of my life! And in those ten years, you built up this pretty little life around you—

WIGGLYTUFF: My master did bad things... but he was never a bad Pokemon—

TIME TRIPPER: Tonight, I'm taking those years back!

(He kicks the groaning Wigglytuff harshly in his side. With each kick, Wigglytuff's body shakes harder. The Guildmaster is reduced to a quivering mound of pink fur. Amused, Time Tripper raises his staff.)

TIME TRIPPER: I'm afraid your health is low. Ah wait, no, that's a different guildmaster—

RIVER [Off-screen]: No! Wigglytuff!

(Down below, Time Tripper can hear the guild still struggling against his gang. Frowning, he glances up as River and Saffron crash into the room.

TIME TRIPPER: Ah, crap. You two again?

SAFFRON: Time Tripper, you coward! You planned for us to arrest you all along, didn't you?

TIME TRIPPER: Lady, you're behind the times.

RIVER: Get away from Wigglytuff! You already beat him—why did you keep beating him—

TIME TRIPPER: As you wish.

(Time Tripper backflips away from Wigglytuff, landing by the window.)

SAFFRON: No no no, you're not getting away! We'll make sure you're locked up for good—

(With a theatrical bow, Time Tripper jumps out the window. As River and Saffron hurry to the window, tilt down to reveal Revenant waiting on the side ledge below. As Time Tripper lands on Revenant's back, Revenant sprints up the ledge and out of sight, howling.)

RIVER: Is that a Houndoom...?

SAFFRON: He's getting away! After him, River! I'll take care of the guildmaster!

(Nodding, River hurries up the ladder as Saffron hurries to Wigglytuff's side.)

(Pan to the bottom floor. As Revenant's howl echoes through the Guild, Time Tripper's gang retreats from the room, leaving behind Chatot and the apprentices in an exhausted mess.)

 

### EXT. TREASURE TOWN - NIGHT

(At last, Big Boss collapses as Vulcan and Ponyta engulf him in flames. The remaining Grotles continue to fight alongside Cutthroat King and his Prinplups. The outlaw forces are rapidly thinning, almost even with the explorers.)

CUTTHROAT KING: Treason, treason, all of you. How dare you defy the ruler of the sea?

SIR TANE: Ridiculous! We are the enforcers. We are the ones who uphold the laws and root out those who break them

CUTTHROAT KING: Enforcers, my ass! Who made the laws that you enforce? You did. And you subject all others to your laws? So too, do I subject you all to mine—

(The Empoleon shoves a Sneasel aside and lowers his head, preparing to impale Sir Tane on his trident horns.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: Yes! This is my chance!

(As Cutthroat King starts to charge, the Mareep emerges from hiding. His wool is thick with electricity. With a battle cry, Fluffycake blasts Cutthroat King with a mighty Thunder attack. Shrieking, the Empoleon backs away, right into Kangaskhan's Mach Punch.)

MINT: Good job, Fluffycake!

(As the fighting starts to finally die down, they hear many approaching pawsteps.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Wait, what's going on?

(Tracking shot of Time Tripper as he rides into the market square, followed by his gang. As Revenant comes to a stop, Time Tripper dismounts with a somersault, landing neatly on his feet.)

TIME TRIPPER: Stay your fists. I wish to address this town.

SIR TANE: Time Tripper! You were behind this madness, weren't you? Was this entire attack your doing?

(Ponyta moves protectively in front of Bellsprout. Time Tripper twirls his staff, amused.)

TIME TRIPPER: Ah, the neckerchief of Team Retrievers. You must be the Absol pup who sat and watched as your superiors just barely captured me.

(Sir Tane scowls at him, inflamed by the memory. The other explorer teams, however, are surprised by the implication.)

EXPLORER 1: Huh?

EXPLORER 2: Team Retrievers once arrested Time Tripper?

EXPLORER 3: Impossible! They're not even guild-affiliated—

 (River runs into the market square.)

RIVER: No more running, Time Tripper! You sadistic, twisted—

TIME TRIPPER: I take offense to this! This is not violence for my entertainment. This is a night of justice.

TIME TRIPPER: This is about the rift between Treasure Town—those who "have"—

TIME TRIPPER: ...and the outside world, those who "have not".

TIME TRIPPER: Listen well, River of Team Storm. Explorers? Outlaws? There is no difference.

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: We were stunned by this outrageous statement. After all, we knew who River really was. We knew the sacrifices he'd made to prevent the destruction of time.

TIME TRIPPER: You foolish hypocrites!

TIME TRIPPER: You enter the homes of other Pokemon, beating them into a pulp, pillaging their belongings... in the name of exploration.

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: He was insane, but I understood him. Was he right? Was this all about class?

TIME TRIPPER: Ah, but when we do the same—we are called outlaws!

TIME TRIPPER: You think you are better than us? That you are more civilized than us? No!  We teach our young the skills of surviving this brutish life, but our education is called brainwashing. We cooperate with friends, but our teams are called gangs!

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover] I always admired explorers. But it was true that explorers came into the Amp Plains and knocked us out when we went foraging. After all, that's how I ended up with Team Retrievers in the first place—

(Spark-Tail steps forward, shaking with fury.)

SPARK-TAIL: That's ridiculous!

TIME TRIPPER: Oh, is it?

LEAF-LIGHT: Hey, Spark-Tail! What are you doing?

RIVER: Get back, Spark-Tail. It's not safe.

SPARK-TAIL: (ignoring them) Explorers... explorers aren't above the law! I know this.

TIME TRIPPER: Oh? But we are always beneath the law.  Laws of Treasure Town—

SPARK-TAIL: No... they're everyone's laws.

SPARK-TAIL: I—I'm not even from Treasure Town. Most of us aren't! I don't know what you went through, but you're wrong!

SPARK-TAIL: Explorers don't murder. Explorers don't prey on the innocent! That's wrong where I came from. It's wrong here. It's wrong no matter where you go! 

(Sir Tane steps forward.)

SIR TANE: The kid has a point, Time Tripper. It's not that we have a right to exist and you don't or anything. It's just downright impossible to enforce laws in a mystery dungeon.

SIR TANE: Yeah, people get robbed in mystery dungeons. Yeah, people do  bad things in the dungeons all the time. No one can control a mystery dungeon. Probably even the gods can't.

SIR TANE: It's a complete battlefield. Everyone knows you don't bring your valuables into a place like that. That you avoid the mystery dungeons if you want a sheltered life. It's just common sense.

(Murmurs of ascent from both sides. Time Tripper's expression shows that he, too, knows this, and is irritated that his argument is falling apart.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: Sir Tane's words brought me to my senses. No one makes their den in a mystery dungeon. Even in the Amp Plains, no one lives in the changing areas. It's just not a safe place. And no one expects it to be.

SIR TANE: Do you know how hard it is for someone to be labeled an outlaw? It's not just one mistake. It takes constant violations of the laws of decency that the locals can't deal with you on their own.

TIME TRIPPER: And yet, the locals go ignored by the system—

SIR TANE: How ridiculous! It's not even us who identify the outlaws. The locals do. Sometimes we don't even know about an outlaw until they have a reputation so big that everyone in the area knows about them.

(Scrolling shots of outlaw posters for Big Boss, Cutthroat King, and Time Tripper. As Sir Tane mentions each crime, that crime is highlighted on the posters.)

SIR TANE: Even then, the worst punishments are saved for those who prey on the innnocent. Extortion, bribery, serial robbery, conspiracy. And when you kill someone under false pretense of peace... that's what we call murder.

(Furious, Time Tripper swings his staff at Sir Tane, knocking the Absol away. Fluffycake hits Time Tripper from behind with a thunderbolt, inflicting paralysis. The remnants of Time Tripper's gang try to hold off the other explorers, but quickly fall, one by one.)

(Ducking a swing from the staff, Spark-Tail throws a Blast Seed at Time Tripper's face. As Time Tripper stumbles back, River blasts him with a Hydro Pump attack. Shrieking, Time Tripper falls to the ground, beaten.)

SAFFRON [Off screen]: River!

(As River approaches Time Tripper, Saffron and the other guild members hurry into the town square.)

RIVER: It's over, Time Tripper. Treasure Town has survived. Time Tripper Infernape, you'll be brought to justice—

REVENANT: Hold it. I haven't had my say yet.

(All eyes turn to stare as the Houndoom pads around the Time Tripper nonchalantly.)

REVENANT: Now, don't misunderstand. I have no interest in overthrowing Treasure Town.

REVENANT: Nor do I wish to hold some pointless philosophical debate on explorers and outlaws.

REVENANT: No, I only had one reason to come here...

(Without warning, the Houndoom lunges at River. Saffron shrieks.)

REVENANT: To kill the savior of Temporal Tower!

SAFFRON: River! Look out!

(River tries to move, but he notices too late. Before Revenant can deliver a killing blow, however, Spark-Tail tackles the Houndoom from the side. They tumble back, rolling over and over, kicking and biting and clawing—and tumble over the cliff's edge.)

RIVER: Oh my god—

 (Leaf-Light, Sir Tane, Fluffycake, Mint, and Vulcan stare down from the cliff. Tilt down to Spark-Tail and Revenant falling into the sea. Revenant howls, and a black hexagon appears below them.

LEAF-LIGHT: Spark-Tail! NO!

RIVER [Voiceover]: Huh? This feeling... what is it?

(As Spark-Tail and Revenant vanish into the hexagon—CUT TO BLACK.)

 


	3. Nachtfurien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final act!

FADE IN:

### EXT. TREASURE TOWN – MORNING

(Treasure Town lies in shambles. Explorers have been at work all night, stacking bodies along the wrecked barricades. Leaf-Light wanders through the town square in silent shock, followed by the other Retrievers.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: Our village has been ravaged. Everywhere I look, I see the contorted faces of the injured. I see Pokemon with ashen gray faces, just barely conscious.

(Saffron approaches Leaf-Light.)

SAFFRON: I'm sorry.

(There is a long silence. Slowly, Leaf-Light looks up at Saffron. She has been crying, and the fur on her cheeks is damp.)

LEAF-LIGHT: (hollowly) Was... was this what you went through?

(Saffron steps back, looking down at her paws.)

SAFFRON: The loss of a dear friend...

RIVER [Voiceover]: She and Spark-Tail have been through a lot together. Like Saffron and me... but...

(Leaf-Light buries her face in the ground, trembling.)

LEAF-LIGHT: (whispering) Why, Spark-Tail? Why you too?

(Sir Tane closes his eyes. He solemnly bows his head, the flat of his horn parallel with the ground. Fluffycake and the other Retrievers do likewise.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: I remember when Saffron returned from Temporal Tower—

FLASHBACK:

### EXT. TREASURE TOWN BEACH – DAY

(Five months before the present. Temporal Tower has been saved. Saffron climbs down from the back of a Lapras alone, her tails limp and her eyes downcast. Team Retrievers is waiting on the beach.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Saffron! You're back! But where... where's...

SAFFRON: I'm sorry... I couldn't...

(Shaking with sobs, Saffron heads up the beach, up the road to the Guild. Slowly, Leaf-Light's eyes widen with horror. She begins to paw at the sand, panicking, until Spark-Tail hugs her, holding her tight.)

SPARK-TAIL: I-it'll be okay... It'll be okay—

LEAF-LIGHT: No...! No! Dad... he's, he's....

SIR TANE: (trembling) Then... then all three of them—

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: In that moment... not only had we lost River and Elias... but our beloved leader, Ilun.

FLASH FORWARD:

### EXT. TREASURE TOWN – MORNING

(Flash-forward to the present.)

SAFFRON: As they were falling... that dark void opened. What was that?

RIVER [Voiceover]: I'm not sure. But... it felt familiar...

(Mint's nose twitches sadly.)

MINT: Spark-Tail. Wherever you are, I hope you're all right... I remember. You and Fluffycake found me in Happy Outlook. You invited me to the team, even though you were just a rookie yourself. And you all took care of me like I was your sister.

SIR TANE: Yeah. A weird kid. But in a good way. That day when he went off to Mt. Bristle on his own... Leaf-Light was fretting the whole time. But he made it to the top, all on his own. I bet he could've even climbed Sky Peak one day.

(SFX: heavy heartbeats. Fluffycake's eyes are listless. He wavers from side to side, his wool trembling.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: What's this? I feel... off. As if I don't know what's right and what's wrong. The world has become a darker, more terrible place. Its secrets no longer beckon me for adventure. No... I feel very fragile, and very mortal...

(Overlay flashback as Leaf-Light knocks Fluffycake over. Ilun helps the Mareep up, smiling. Fluffycake's eyes widen, and he nods. As he follows after Ilun and Leaf-Light, his footsteps grow more confident.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: I thought this was the best choice for me—

(Pan to Vulcan. Flash back several months. Numerous times, Fluffycake gets into conflict with Vulcan, Sir Tane, and even Leaf-Light. Each time, however, Spark-Tail intervenes. Even during conflict, however, Fluffycake's expression appears to flare to life, as if he find a simple joy in interating with others.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: Well. What now? How will I cooperate with Vulcan?

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: What if they  abandon me partway through an exploration, with no food or water? What if they tie me to a tree and leave me out for the mightyenas? Ah...

(Unconsciously, he moves next to Mint.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: This was... a wonderful time. But... maybe I don't really belong here after all.

(He gets up and approaches Leaf-Light.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: For the good of the team, I should quit...

(Stop music. Thalia is still sobbing on the ground. Seeing his usually chipper leader crying, Fluffycake gasps. Though he knew Leaf-Light was sad, he only now realizes how deep that sadness is.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: I'm a fool.

FLUFFYCAKE: H-hey? Those... cute brown eyes of yours. Tears don't suit them...

(He manages to get a small laugh out of her, momentarily disrupting the flow of tears. Hiccuping, Leaf-Light wipes her face.)

LEAF-LIGHT: S-sorry. I know I... I must look like a mess—

SIR TANE: (warmly) It's all right.

MINT: We can't stay like this! Look at the way we're cowering like a swarm of Dunsparces.  Even... even with a loss like this... we have to keep going.

(Saffron nods.)

SAFFRON: Yeah. If the Time Tripper could see the state we're in right now, he'd be cackling his head off. Leaf-Light, think, what would your father do?

(Leaf-Light nods hesitantly.)

LEAF-LIGHT: He would want us to keep the team going, of course. But...

VULCAN: You can do this, Leaf-Light. Even though you've lost your best friend, you can keep the team alive.

LEAF-LIGHT: Don't. Don't say that. I'm... I'm not my father...

LEAF-LIGHT: My father bound us into cooperation so many times, pushing us for success, even when defeat seemed certain. How? How am I supposed to do that?

SIR TANE: Even Ilun had to start somewhere, Leaf-Light. They say he wasn't even much of a fighter, at one time. But he became one of the best explorers in these parts.

MINT: Yeah. Come on, Leaf-Light! You have that potential in you too. I believe it.

(Slowly, Leaf-Light nods.)

LEAF-LIGHT: I... I guess I'll try.

LEAF-LIGHT: Come on, Retrievers. Let's... let's get to the Guild.

(With a small hop in her step, the Eevee leaves the town square. Relieved, the other Retrievers hurry after her. Now alone, Saffron and River look at each other.)

SAFFRON: Looks like she'll be all right.

RIVER: Yeah. I hope so...

(They follow the Retrievers to the Guild.)

### EXT. WIGGLYTUFF'S GUILD – DAY

(As Team Retrievers heads up the stone steps, they find a small crowd gathered outside the burned guild entrance, consisting of some of the townspeople and the guild apprentices. In a contrast from the previous few days, the other Pokemon react remarkably warm to Team Retrievers.)

SIR TANE: Oh...

SAFFRON: It looks bad, I know. But I'm sure the apprentices will have it cleaned up in a few days.

VIGOROTH: Shh. The police are talking.

Confused, River and Saffron leave the Retrievers behind and move through the crownd to see Officer Magnezone, a Metagross, and three Magnemite officers. Caption: Police Marshal Metagross. The Magnemites have the three major outlaws in custody: Cutthroat King, Big Boss, and Time Tripper.)

MAGNEZONE: Too bad we couldn't get all their minions.

MAGNEMITE: The town jail wouldn't be able to hold them all. At least we have the primary leadership. No one knows where Time Tripper's staff went, though.

SAFFRON: Wigglytuff! You're all right!

(Wigglytuff is standing a few feet away, heavily bandaged and wearing a sling.)

METAGROSS: That Time Tripper's a real piece of work. Never thought I'd see you in this state, Guildmaster.

WIGGLYTUFF: Well, life works in funny ways, Marshal. I never thought I'd meet my match either. But I'm sure I'll be up and at it soon!

CHATOT: (addressing the guild apprentices) Well, that's how things stand. Our beloved Guildmaster might be injured, but his spirit hasn't be diminished. Let's all follow his wonderful example. Allright, apprentices: let's get to work!

APPRENTICES: Hooray!

(Chatot, Wigglytuff, and the apprentices head back inside the guild. Time Tripper grits his teeth in anger.)

MAGNEZONE: A raid on Treasure Town itself, they're as good as convicted. I estimate twenty years in Zero Isle Penitentiary.

BIG BOSS: Heh. If you can lock us up in the first place!

METAGROSS: I'll see to it that my toughest officer guards the jail tonight. We'll ship them out in the morning.

KECLEON: Good thinking, Marshal! We all approve.

(The townspeople begin to disperse as the .)

TIME TRIPPER: How pitiful. Revenant will break us out by midnight! Mark my words!

(The others laugh, but Leaf-Light's eyes widen.)

LEAF-LIGHT: What did he just say?!

MINT: Don't let him get to you, Leaf-Light. No Houndoom can fall off a cliff into the sea and still be alive.

RIVER [Voiceover]: But that's not right. That hexagon appeared, just before they hit the water. And it felt familiar, even if the shape isn't recognizable. Wait—it was like an echo of...

(Slow motion shot of Spark-Tail and Revenant falling into the hexagon, followed by a still shot of Dusknoir's dimension hole.)

RIVER [Voiceover]: Could it be...? That's it!

SAFFRON: Hm? You have a theory, River?

(River begins to explain excitedly.)

SAFFRON: The hexagon? It was like a dimensional hole?

SAFFRON: Then... do you think there's a chance Spark-Tail's still alive?

SIR TANE: (harshly) Don't tease Leaf-Light.

SAFFRON: No, I'm not. I'm really not—

(Through all of this, Leaf-Light is seemingly oblivious to her teammates. She stares down the trail after the police and the outlaws.

REVENANT [echo]: I have no interest in Treasure Town. Nor do I wish to debate. I came only to kill the savior of Temporal Tower—

LEAF-LIGHT: But why? Why was he aiming for River...?

(The Eevee shakes her head and stares at River.)

LEAF-LIGHT [Voiceover]: He still hasn't gotten what he came here for... which means he'll be back. If he's still alive, that is—

LEAF-LIGHT: Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later. I've gotta go do something.

(Without waiting for a response, she runs off toward the prison.)

 

### EXT. SHARPEDO BLUFF – DAY

(River and Saffron stare out from the cliff.)

RIVER: There's something not right here.

SAFFRON: Huh?

RIVER: Revenant was coming after me. And his voice... it almost sounded personal.

SAFFRON: Really? But you've never met him.

RIVER: Yeah, but... thinking back, there was one question I never asked Elias.

FLASH BACK:

EXT. TEMPORAL TOWER - DAY

(Aerial shot of Temporal Tower and the Hidden Land. Cracks run through the floating tower. Primal Dialga rages at his loss of power, seemingly helpless. Zoom in on Saffron and River as they reach the spire, carrying the Time Gears.)

RIVER [Off screen]: Why was Temporal Tower collapsing?

SAFFRON [Off screen]: There was a red light in the sky, that day...

(Tilt up to the Dark Void in the sky, a swirling vortex of red. Dark thunderbolts fall from the vortex, striking the tower.)

SAFFRON [Off screen]: That means... Primal Dialga wasn't the only enemy there. Temporal Tower was under attack.

FLASH FORWARD:

EXT. SHARPEDO BLUFF – DAY

(River gazes at Saffron.)

RIVER: Why didn't I realize this before...?

 

### INT. TOWN JAIL – DAY

(Tracking shot of Leaf-Light making her way down the trail and approaching the town jail. A Feraligatr with a police badge is standing guard at the entrance.)

FERALIGATR: I'm afraid entry is forbidden beyond this point. It's too dangerous.

LEAF-LIGHT: I want to talk to the Time Tripper.

FERALIGATR: (sigh) Miss, I'm guessing Time Tripper's done you some personal wrong. But we can't let every victim get even with their wrongdoer. That's disproportionate justice.

LEAF-LIGHT: Please let me through. I am a leader of a Diamond-rank exploration team and have the right to interrogate outlaws.

(She shows him the Explorer Badge.)

FERALIGATR: Team Retrievers, huh? You must be Ilun's kid.

(Leaf-Light nods hesitantly.)

FERALIGATR: (reluctantly) All right. Go on ahead.

LEAF-LIGHT: Thank you.

(The Eevee heads into the cellblock.)

FERALIGATR: I shouldn't say this, but... Hope you find what you're looking for. Your father might not have liked playing with the guild, but was a good Pokemon.

(The cellblock, almost empty before the attack on Treasure Town, is now packed. Time Tripper is back in the same cell as before; Big Boss and Cutthroat King are adjacent to him. The other cells hold the outlaws' various lieutenants—Grotles, Monfernos, and Prinplups, except for Captain Propane.)

TIME TRIPPER: (twiddling his thumbs) Don't think I don't know why you're here. You want to ask about the rat that fell off the cliff with Revenant.

(Leaf-Light glares at him.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Don't talk as if you know me. My dad and his friends took you down. That's all.

TIME TRIPPER: But it's so obvious! Your shrill scream as the rat fell. Your reaction when I mentioned Revenant. Ah, how the hearts of the youthful burn with love!

(Infuriated, the Eevee strikes the cell bars, her eyes wild. Her heart is pounding furiously, a vein bulging.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Shut up!  Where's Revenant? He's alive, isn't he? Where did he go?

TIME TRIPPER: (laughing) You have no idea who he is, do you?

TIME TRIPPER: Have you ever heard of the Nightfuries, missy? Houndooms, every last one of them. The avenging demons, the scorn of the wretched, the mailcarriers of the dead. They're always plotting, plotting, plotting.

(Big Boss and Cutthroat King, who have been ignoring Leaf-Light up to this point, provide their own input.)

CUTTHROAT KING: The Nightfuries organized the raid on Treasure Town. They came to us, tempting us with the chance to rule this village.

BIG BOSS: A whole bunch of the Nightfuries were working with us. But Revenant's the one in charge of the whole thing.

LEAF-LIGHT: Wh-why? Why would they do something like this...?

(Time Tripper has a mad gleam in his eye.)

TIME TRIPPER: To restore balance, of course!

LEAF-LIGHT: No... I can't believe this—

BIG BOSS: Hah! Rubbish, inexperienced kid. You

LEAF-LIGHT: All right. Where is Revenant now?

TIME TRIPPER: Tsk, tsk. Maybe you should ask your fishy little friend. The fishy that got away from Revenant.

(He swings toward Leaf-Light, his eyes like fire.)

TIME TRIPPER: Assuming he's even alive, that is! For all you know, this is just one big trap. Hoohoohoo! Why ask me? Of course it's a trap!

TIME TRIPPER: Now shoo. The nasty old outlaw has plotting to do, and you've got a horned mutt to play hide and seek with.

LEAF-LIGHT: Hey! Where's Revenant?

TIME TRIPPER: Patience, little pup. Back in my day—

(She angrily snaps her teeth at his fingers.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Tell me where he is!

TIME TRIPPER: What a lucky rat, to have such a spicy girl like you!

LEAF-LIGHT: TELL ME!

TIME TRIPPER: Now you know what it's like to be an outlaw, little explorer. To have violence coursing through your veins. To lose all restraint—

(The Feraligatr pokes his head inside.)

FERALIGATR: Is everything going all right?

(Leaf-Light takes a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Yeah. I think I've gotten all the info I can out from this freak.

LEAF-LIGHT: Have fun in Zero Isle, clown.

(Turning, she leaves the town jail, throughly incensed. Behind her, Time Tripper begins giggling until the Feraligatr swats the bars warningly.)

 

### EXT. CROSSROADS – DAY

(River and Saffron stare as Leaf-Light stalks off down the road, followed by the other Retrievers.)

RIVER: You'd think she'd look a little more cheerful. It's not every day she goes to Mystifying Forest.

SAFFRON: She did look more angry than sad. Maybe she's still trying to find Revenant?

RIVER: I've been wondering if that Dimensional Scream had the key. The one from when we were fighting Time Tripper.

SAFFRON: Yeah. The entrance in a cliff, you said it looked familiar, right?

RIVER: Yes, but I can't quite place it...

(Propane pokes his head out from a tree.)

PROPANE: The Concealed Ruins, perhaps?

RIVER: You!

(Saffron and River both take battle stances. Propane simply watches them, amused.)

PROPANE: Tsk, tsk. Didn't Sir Tane say this was neutral territory?

SAFFRON: Urp...! He's right, River. We can't attack him here.

(Reluctantly, they back down.)

RIVER: If you're not here to attack us, then why are you here?

PROPANE: Why, to give you information, of course. You see, my allegiance isn't to the Time Tripper first. I was actually Revenant's emissary to Time Tripper.

PROPANE: I know you're trying to locate Revenant. And yes, he's alive. His hideout is in the Concealed Ruins.

SAFFRON: What? That place has been sealed for centuries—

PROPANE: For you explorers, maybe. That's the den of the Nightfuries. Of course, if not for you, Concealed Ruins wouldn't be accessible to the outlaws. Treasure Town might never have been attacked!

SAFFRON: Agh...! Okay... okay. The point is , he's in the Concealed Ruins.

RIVER: Why are you telling us this? Isn't this supposed to be a secret?

(Propane smirks at River.)

PROPANE: Quite simple, really. Now that you know this, you can't keep it to yourself. You have to tell Leaf-Light, because she's your friend. But if you tell her, and she goes there on her own and gets injured, it'll be your fault!

SAFFRON: You twisted little...!

RIVER: Which means... I have to go with her. Just like Revenant wants me to.

(Laughing, Propane leaps off into the trees.)

SAFFRON: I can't let you go in there without me. It's too dangerous.

RIVER: Of course. All three of us, we'll find Revenant. And maybe, we'll even find Spark-Tail...

 

FADE IN:

### TREASURE TOWN BEACH – EVENING

(Fluffycake makes his way down the beach, his ears twitching. Up on the ridge, he can see the lit candles of Spinda's Café and Treasure Town.)

CUT TO:

### SPINDA'S CAFÉ – EVENING

(An intoxicated Sir Tane shoves a cup of Totter tea at Vulcan, who shakes his head repeatedly. Grinning, Leaf-Light excuses herself. Laughing, Mint and Fluffycake watch as Sir Tane pushes the Quilava over and climbs onto the table. Wynaut and Wobbuffet tap their feet in rhythm with Sir Tane's tap dance until Spinda pushes the Absol off.)

CUT TO:

### TREASURE TOWN BEACH – EVENING

(Still looking up at Spinda's Café, Fluffycake walks across the beach, emerging from the trees.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: Today's mission was easy. A simple trot through Mystifying Woods.

(He laughs nervously to himself.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: I didn't even mess up once. Or maybe I'm just not a rookie anymore...

(He shakes his head.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: This isn't what I came here for—

CUT TO:

SPINDA'S CAFÉ – EVENING

(Fluffycake notices Mint sneaking out of the café, up the wooden steps and outside. Eyes widening, he goes after her.)

CUT TO:

TREASURE TOWN BEACH – EVENING

(At the end of the beach, Mint watches the Krabbys blowing bubbles into the sunset.)

MINT: Saffron was right. This... this really is relaxing.

FLUFFYCAKE: Hey, Mint?

(Mint gasps in surprise. Her cheeks take on a slight tinge of red.)

MINT: Fluff! I, I didn't notice you there. What is it?

FLUFFYCAKE: Well, um... our table was starting to look kinda empty, so I thought I'd come find you.

MINT: Oh... I see. But that's okay. I just wanted some fresh air. Why don't you stick around for a bit?

(He gazes at her. Her eyes are red like ripe fruit, her tiny paws leaving small dimples in the sand. The leaf on her head sways in the evening breeze.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: It's... it's just me and her. We're alone on the beach. This is the perfect chance for me to tell her how I feel about her. About a fellow Retriever...

FLUFFYCAKE: Um... the truth is... I like you. I like you a lot. And... I've liked you for a very long time...

CUT TO:

### EXT. TREASURE TOWN – EVENING

(The town square is empty. Leaf-Light makes her way through the town, nervously looking around for signs of life. With light footsteps, she crosses over the bridge, coming to a stop outside the Kecleon Market.)

LEAF-LIGHT: (terrified) I really shouldn't do this. But...

SPARK-TAIL [echo]: That seems a little high. Didn't you mark up the price?

(Nodding, Leaf-Light climbs over the counter and begins to sort through the Kecleon brothers' wares. Orbs. Ribbons. Keys. TMs. Seeds. Berries. Apples. Boxes. Stones. Gummis. She opens a drawer. Caption: "Reviver Seeds". Taking out five Reviver Seeds, she puts them in her bag, replacing them with five other seeds. Caption: "Reviser Seeds.")

LEAF-LIGHT: Those cheapskates. They have all this in stock and they only put up ten items for sale each day?

LEAF-LIGHT: Well, we've been paying your swelled prices so much, we should have a lot of credit saved up!!

(Annoyed, she opens several other drawers, grabbing more and more supplies: apples, berries, seeds, scarves, various treasures. Her bag full, she glances around frantically, then runs off.)

 

### INT. SHARPEDO BLUFF – EVENING

 (Leaf-Light fills the barrels in the corner with the stolen apples, berries, and seeds. She manages to get the lids back on as River and Saffron arrive.)

SAFFRON: What're you doing?

LEAF-LIGHT: N-nothing.

SAFFRON:  Haha. Anyway... are you ready to go to the Concealed Ruins?

LEAF-LIGHT: I've never been more ready. Though, River, is this okay? I mean, this kinda means using you as bait.

RIVER: It's fine. He was aiming for me, after all. So I'm partly responsible for what happened to Spark-Tail.

(Leaf-Light smiles weakly.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Thanks. I... I really appreciate this.

SAFFRON: It's no problem. We're friends, aren't we?

 

### INT. SPINDA'S CAFÉ – NIGHT

(Blushing furiously, Mint and Fluffycake return to the diner, rejoining Sir Tane and Vulcan. Sir Tane appears to have finally persuaded Vulcan to drink the Totter tea, as both of them are performing a cossack dance on the table. Angrily, Spinda grabs at their legs, trying and failing to stop them.)

VULCAN: Oooh... Spinda looks pissed...

MINT: Eh, I'm sure if he was really angry, he'd just kick us out.

SPINDA: Aghhhh!

(Retreating behind his counter, Spinda hides in an empty crate, a gift from Team Salsa during their expedition to Dark Crater. Sir Tane begins to yawn, the Totter tea finally starting to wear off.)

SIR TANE: Wait, where's Leaf-Light?

VULCAN: Eh? Wasn't she next to you?

FLUFFYCAKE Huh? Didn't she go out to get some fresh air earlier?

MINT: She must've stepped out at the same time I did--

(Staring at each other, the four head outside.)

### EXT. CROSSROADS – NIGHT

(He breathes in the cool night air, satisfied. Sir Tane welcomes the breeze on his puffy white fur. Nuzzling Fluffycake's wool, Mint pats the tiny sprouts around her neck. Vulcan, who is still under the effects of the tea, rolls in the dirt, mumbling to himself.)

SIR TANE: Ahh, much better. It was getting hot and stale down there...

MINT: There's Leaf-Light!

(The Chikorita points at Leaf-Light, River, and Saffron, who are heading out the east road. Leaf-Light is wearing her sidebags)

LEAF-LIGHT: (under her breath) We're coming, Spark-Tail. Just hang on.

FLUFFYCAKE: You're going out this late? Come back...!

(However, Leaf-Light is already too far away to hear him.)

SIR TANE: Goddamnit! She doesn't know what she's doing—

MINT: We've got to go after her, talk some sense into her!

 

### EXT. CONCEALED RUINS – NIGHT

(Holding torches, Leaf-Light and Team Storm approach the Concealed Ruins. The entrance is a single, rectangular door frame at the base of a cliff.)

SAFFRON: The obelisk. It responded to River's aura. Regigigas struck the ground, causing the earthquake that exposed these ruins.

RIVER: We've always wanted to come here and explore... well... with you guys.

RIVER [Voiceover]: But... our obsession with being Team Storm, and not Team Retrievers, kept getting in the way...

### INT. Concealed Ruins – NIGHT

(Team Storm and Leaf-Light make their way through the dungeon. The labyrinth is littered with treasures, and Team Storm's packs are soon bursting with gold. But Leaf-Light ignores the treasures and the wealth, moving solidly toward her goal. As they proceed from floor to floor, River and Saffron begin to pick up less and less treasure, watching Leaf-Light guiltily from behind. It's clear that no treasure, no amount of gold can substitute for what Leaf-Light really wants to find. But what? Does she wish for revenge on Revenant? Does she dream of finding Spark-Tail in these empty chambers?  Or does she proceed endlessly in search of some faint sign that her mission is not in vain?)

(They are not the only ones wandering in the laybrinth, of course. Team Retrievers is in close pursuit, only a few floors behind. It is not a difficult exploration; all mystery dungeons seem alike, after all, whether the walls are made of tangled roots, or engraved stone reminiscient of Saffron's Relic Fragment, or simply wooden planks. Half-collapsed walls and stagnant pools of water.)

LEAF-LIGHT: It's as if someone made this world for their own amusement. Never the same. Never different.

RIVER: Indeed. The only thing that cannot exist is destiny.

LEAF-LIGHT: Eh?

RIVER: You're right. The world is pretty uniform. But it's also uniformly changing. And it's so uniform that we don't think about the change, because we're changing too.

LEAF-LIGHT: (annoyed) You sound like Elias.

SAFFRON: It makes sense, if you think about it. No matter how you try to control fate, it will always be beyond control. That means the world is always changing.

LEAF-LIGHT: Not you too...

(She presses on. Revenant is waiting down below. She will find him, she swears this. She will figure out the true nature of the Nightfuries. She will find her friend. And that will bring her more joy than any plunder.)

### PAN TO: Team Retrievers

 (Team Retrievers reach a room with a cross-shaped pool of water. A Umbreon is peacefully drinking from the pool's edge. As the four explorers enter the room, the Umbreon catches sight of them and bares his teeth. At a command from Sir Tane, Mint shoots razor leaves at the Umbreon, knocking it aside.

As a Loudred advances from the corner, Vulcan lands a Quick Attack from a distance, striking the nearest Loudred's shoulder. Moving in close, Fluffycake blasts the second Loudred's flank with a powerful thundershock as Sir Tane lands a deep slash across an approaching Weezing's face. One by one, they dispatch their enemies, leaving them on the floor, beaten. Awkwardly, the Retrievers continue on.)

### INT. Concealed Ruins DEPTHS – NIGHT

 (They have been wandering through the ruins for hours, and the dark surroundings give off an oppressive air. They feel as if they are being watched. The three descend one final flight of stairs and enter a great cavern.Revenant is waiting up ahead.)

REVENANT: Excellent, excellent. You've brought the little hero with you too.

(A pair of ghostly flames come to life, illuminating the tiny skull hanging from the Houndoom's neck.  There is a hexagonal symbol on the ground, alternating black and white triangles, matching the symbol on Revenant's forehead.)

LEAF-LIGHT: Where's Spark-Tail?

REVENANT: Spark-Tail? Hah. You've come a very long way, just for a friend. Well, I'll tell you the truth. I didn't kill him. I just sent him away.

SAFFRON: Hang on! How do we know you're not lying?

REVENANT: I'll let River prove that for us. Propane? The staff, if you will.

(At a swish of Revenant's tail, Propane moves into view, holding the staff that the Time Tripper forged. He tosses it to River, who manages to catch it, shocked.)

REVENANT: Ah, what a lovely staff. It has no powers of its own, of course, but who can resist a simple energy amplifier? Yes, those are always nice...

(Revenant's voice fades as River undergoes a Dimension Scream. Dissolve to black.)

### DIMENSIONAL SCREAM

(A thin beam of light cuts through the darkness. Hundreds of Pokemon are drifting in a red, swirling vortex, each encased in a crystal prism. Staff in his jaws, Revenant looks up at the crystals in delight. Zoom in on one crystal: it is Spark-Tail, still frozen in his final expression before he sank into the hexagon.)

### INT. Concealed Ruins DEPTHS – NIGHT

(River gasps, horribly shaken by this vision. He does not react when Propane takes the staff back and retreats into the shadows.)

RIVER: He's... he's alive.

LEAF-LIGHT: Oh, oh.... thank god.

RIVER: But what did I just see—

REVENANT: You see? Your friend is still alive. And he's safe, much safer than he'd be out and about exploring all over the place.

LEAF-LIGHT: And what's that supposed to mean?

REVENANT: He'll wake up eventually, once the void lets go of him. If you be a good girl, I'll try and find out where I sent him.

LEAF-LIGHT: What... what are you doing to him...?

(Three, four, five Nighfury Houndooms emerge from the darkness, all bearing the same forehead mark. They join Revenant for a total of six. Saffron's eyes widen. They are surrounded.)

REVENANT: But now, it's time to get retribution for our failure at Temporal Tower, five months ago.

REVENANT: What a mess! Because of some snot-nosed kid and his walking bush, the entire operation went to pot.

SAFFRON: You—you really were behind the attack on Temporal Tower!

NIGHTFURY #1: Why, yes. Of course were.

NIGHTFURY #2: We are the six who loose the gates of hell. It is our duty to reap the ripest souls.

NIGHTFURY #3: Such is the duty bestowed upon us by our master, the Keeper of the Abyss.

RIVER: We should've known there was a saboteur. Temporal Tower exists so the world can keep existing forever. So it should have been able to last forever, but it couldn't.

REVENANT: How backwards. Temporal Tower was supposed to collapse, yet it didn't. Such was our decision, the verdict of the Nightfuries.

LEAF-LIGHT: So my dad, who gave his life for the world... that was all a mistake? And that terrible raid on Treasure Town... that was part of the plan?!

NIGHTFURY #4: Ah, yes, Ilun. A most satisfying

REVENANT: (casually) Really, this is all your fault, River. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have to charge up the void in the first place.

SAFFRON: You're crazy! Do you even realize what sort of bleak, empty future you would've created?

NIGHTFURY #5: Naturally. It's the world in which we accomplish the ultimate reaping.

LEAF-LIGHT: I've gone along with this far enough. Bring back my friend!

REVENANT: Hm? Oh, I said nothing about bringing him back. Just that I would figure out where I sent him.

LEAF-LIGHT: Youuu!

(She leaps at Revenant, but another Houndoom easily grabs her, pinning her down.)

NIGHTFURY #4: Ah-ah-ah. I think someone needs a lesson in obedience!

REVENANT: Now, let's take out that Mudkip, shall we?

 (River and Saffron move into battle stance. River tackles the Houndooms as they try to drag him into the hexagon. Squirming free, Leaf-Light flings a Vile Seed into a Houndoom's open mouth. He shrieks as acids flood his body, weaking his bone structure.)

(A massive blaze of fire spews from a Houndoom's maw, sweeping toward Leaf-Light.)

SAFFRON: Leaf-Light, behind me!

(The Vulpix moves in front of Leaf-Light as the Flamethrower attack is about to engul the Eevee. Saffron's fur glows red as the fire is absorbed into her blood. Her eyes flash.)

(Leaping forward, Leaf-Light slams a paw into Revenant's jaw as he grabs for River.)

(This not being a novel, I will be succinct: the five Houndooms fall, one by one, until only Revenant is left.)

(Leaf-Light takes a silver spike from her bag and flings it at Revenant, stabbing him in the throat. Furious, he tries to pin her down, but she manages to kick him away. He falls to the ground, dying.)

RIVER: It's over, Revenant. Now give Spark-Tail to us.

(Revenant looks up. Blood leaks from the wound in his neck as he speaks, his words gurgling.)

REVENANT: Did we not already tell you? We... we are the ones who loose the gates of hell—

(Crawling onto the hexagon, the Houndoom is consumed in violet fire and black smoke. The hexagon lights up; it is a magic circle, activated by the blood of the six Nightfuries, the ultimate ceremony. Leaf-Light and Team Storm stare as the ritual activates, melting Revenant's body, his shape distorting, becoming ragged.)

(The creature wears a rippling, black shroud, its arms made of jagged shadows , each hand bearing four long and razor-sharp claws. The torso was shaped like an upside-down bell, round and perfectly smooth. Where it should have a neck and head, it has a stump framed by red spikes, smoke covering one of its teal eyes. A chill runs down Leaf-Light's spine: Revenant has been reborn as Darkrai. Smirking, he picks up the bronze staff.)

DARKRAI: You've spilled our blood in our home. But I am still willing to make a bargain.

SAFFRON: You're just grasping for straws—

(But Saffron does not notice Leaf-Light's current mental state. She has blood on her hands; she has taken a life. Trembling, she sink to the ground, screaming. This is all the distraction that Darkrai requires.)

DARKRAI: You see, you little murderess? I have spared—will still spare Spark-Tail's life. All you need to do is hand over River.

(Such words would have never affected her if Leaf-Light was in a more emotionally stable state. Perhaps she will never be this vulnerable again in her life. In this moment, she makes a decision that neither Darkrai nor River desire, and starts to walk into the hexagon.)

DARKRAI: Wh-what are you doing? Not you! I need him! Him!

(Unable to pass through the Dark Void, River and Saffron struggle bitterly, but are unable to stop Leaf-Light from moving toward the hexagon. At that moment, Team  Retrievers arrives.)

FLUFFYCAKE: Leaf-Light! Stop!

VULCAN: What are you thinking? You mustn't!

MINT: Don’t go in there! You don't know if you'll ever come back!

(She looks back at them, smiling sadly.)

LEAF-LIGHT: I... I'm sorry. I... I don't think I had the potential after all. Or... or even if I had the potential, I just couldn't tap into it.

LEAF-LIGHT: I... I really liked hanging out with you guys. But I just wasn't cut out for it, for all that discipline..

SIR TANE: Don't! Please... we don't want you to go. I don't want you to go!

LEAF-LIGHT: Take care of the team for me. It's... it's a good team... and I'm prod to have been a part of it—

Darkai howls in fury as Leaf-Light is swallowed by the void. The entire cave trembles, and the hexagon fades.

DARKRAI: Damn you, Storm. Damn you, Retrievers! You stupid brat! You'll regret this. Your awakening will be a walking nightmare—

(He vanishes in a plume of black smoke. Trembling, Team Retrievers and Team Storm stare at the place where Leaf-Light was. Choked sobs. Slowly, fade to black.)

 

FADE IN:

### EXT. SHARPEDO BLUFF – MORNING

SIR TANE: Calling all Retrievers, calling all Retrievers to Sharpedo Bluff.

(Several days have passed. Mint and Fluffycake come trotting up the path, their cheeks rosy. They exchange dorky grins.)

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: Even after all that... I feel like the happiest Pokemon alive.

FLUFFYCAKE [Voiceover]: Sir Tane's moved the headquarters back to Sharpedo Bluff. I guess that means no more teasing Spinda and dancing on his tables. (chuckle)

SIR TANE: (grumbling) Leaf-Light... didn't give me the team's explorer badge before she left. It's rather inconvenient.

VULCAN: Eh, at least we still have the spare explorer badge for missions.

SIR TANE: But the ranks, the ranks are lost.

MINT: Yeah, I'm sure the association will have sent us the replacement badge soon enough.

 

PAN TO:

### INT. SHARPEDO BLUFF— MORNING

Down below are River and Saffron. Neither of them appear to be very well rested, as if they've been experiencing chronic nightmares.

SAFFRON: Oh, River! It's a beautiful new day, isn't it?

(River blinks.)

RIVER: You seem especially cheerful today.

SAFFRON: Oh, you know. Up and at em. Early Swellow gets the Wurmple...

(She laughs a little too hard. It seems almost forced, to some extent. But River decides to give her the benefit of the doubt. After all, he can hardly say he hasn't been having nighmares himself.)

RIVER:  Mmm. What missions are we doing today?

SAFFRON: Well... I heard Sir Tane and Vulcan want to go adventuring again. Wanna go with them?

(River nods eagerly.)

SAFFRON: Great! Let's go!

(As the duo rush off down the road, the sun continues to rise, its light filling the sky overhead.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this final part was a huge clusterfuck and I didn't really do it justice but at the very least I wanted to be able to convey the basic ideas


	4. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gues I forgot to post the very last part to AO3. Whoops.

_Three thousand years pass  
_ _The exiles wake from stasis  
_ _Dispersed across time_

**Coda: Sek-Tek**

He awoke on a slope in a thick forest. Slowly, Spark-Tail got to his paws. The trees towered far above his black-tipped ears.

Still feeling dazed, the Pikachu scanned the woods for some sign of life. But the forest was too dark, too large, too wild. He didn't know these woods.

Everything felt different. The smell of the wind. The texture of leaves. Even his body felt different. He took a step forward and immediately felt dizzy, as if his paws were not wholly under his control.

 _I'm just lost. The others will find me._ But something wasn't right. His neckerchief was perfectly still. No matter how far away she was, he should still feel Leaf-Light's call—

Leaf-Light, who had watched helplessly as he tumbled into the portal. That was right. Her face was his final glimpse of that era, before the time-river swept him away.

This was a land without order, without pattern. This was the will of the wild, the chaos that had brought an end to the age of explorers, three thousand years ago.

With growing fear, Spark-Tail turned around and around in a circle, scanning the forest, hoping he might see something, anything recognizable. But it was no use. The wilderness sprawled all around him.

No, wait. A glowing object in the dirt caught his eye. Breathless, the Pikachu picked up the crystal orb, crackling with electricity. It was the Volt Charm.

Tears formed in his eyes. This was the last memorandum of those days. "Mom? Dad?" he whispered, sinking to the ground. "I... I should never have left home. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...!"

**Coda: Ven-Vel**

The Eevee rose to her paws. Hazy brown eyes scanned the riverbank, trembling. "How did I get here?" she whispered.

The wind ruffled her brown coat, he creamy neck-fur. She began to claw at her own skin. Her fur was too thick, too hot.

Staring glumly down at her paws, she felt for the explorer badge hanging from her neck. "I... I should've given this back to Sir Tane before I jumped," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Padding away from the river, into the trees, she struggled to remember."It was—"

The memory was slipping away. "No... no!"

Leaf-Light closed her eyes, tears emerging from beneath her eyelids.

Slowly, she began to calm down. Yes... she remembered why she was here now.

"I don't know where you are, Spark-Tail," she said to the wind, taking a step forward. "I don't even know where I am. But no matter what... I'll find you!"

 


End file.
